


CF's Advent Calendar in One

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause i am lazy up to a certain point, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fili and Kili are children mostly, Florist/Tattoshop AU, For better/more tags visit the actual one shot, Library AU, M/M, Modern AU setting, One Night Stand, Professor AU, Robin Hood AU, Romance, School/Teacher AU, Single Dad AU, Smut and Fluff, Thilbo, Uni AU, bagginshield, falling for the first time/look, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my advent calendar in one, with all the second parts and extra stuff.<br/>Mistakes corrected (at least i hope so) </p><p>This just exists, so that you don't need to download all the other shit single.</p><p>(3) The Smell of Roses and Ink (already written)<br/>(4) Snowballfights and Hot Chocolate (already written)<br/>(7) Have a Piece of Cake (requested by Raire) (already written)<br/>(12) Child Care (requested by Raire) (already written)<br/>(15) Have a Cup of Tea, my Number…and probably my Heart (requested by Raire) (already written)<br/>(16) Love Notes (already written)<br/>(18) The Pencil of Love (requested by Vil) (already written)<br/>(22) A Mini Cooper and A SUV (requested by Annastesia)<br/>(24) My Doctor, My soldier (requested by goldberry90 and Raire)</p><p>Actually i planned to post it on Sylvester, but something went wrong, so you get the firs then now and the rest over the next few days :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/98621206593/radiorcrist-i-saw-that-au-post-i-giggled   
> AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks „If you are a mind reader, cough right now“ Person B choughs

Thorin sat in the warm train and leaned back, a headache pounding behind his forehead. He hated nothing more than travelling by train, when the rest of the world decided to do so too. Across the small table, a tiny man sat. He was really tiny, compared to Thorin. Small hands and a small, kind face combined with soft, blonde curls were the perfect mixture for the nice guy next door.

Sighing Thorin rubbed over his face and concentrated back on his book. But the heat and the people around him annoyed him beyond limits. Why didn’t they all just leave and let him have his peace. Silently, he prayed, that the train wouldn’t have to wait any longer in one of the hundred train stations it stopped in.

Outside the window, the trees and plains were swishing by. Not even snow was there, only the damn depressing grey and brown of winter. He shifted and looked back at the man across him. He looked at Thorin, which surprised him greatly. When the guy dropped his gaze back down, Thorin got to study his face. Small, cute nose and brown eyes.

If he’d be somewhere else, he had asked him out. But nothing else more awkward, than the moment, when he realized, that this guy had a partner or wasn’t interested in him. He gazed once more out of the window, when they entered a tunnel. In the reflection on the window, Thorin saw the other man looking at him with an unreadable expression and a faint blush on his cheeks.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and Thorin frowned. What was up with that guy? He closed his eyes. When he was home, he would go to Dís right away and give her the stuff from their parents. She’d be delighted, also with the gossip he would be able to tell her. Though the two of them had long left their parents, Dís was still unable to get away from the newest gossip from the tiny village they came from.

Thorin hated nothing more than gossip and the gossip his mother knew about the people from his hometown, if that thing was even allowed to be called ‘town’, was even more pathetic and annoying. But his sister cleaned his clothes and ironed them too, so he should tell her. Or his mother would and Dís would start charging him for washing his stuff again.

Thorin opened his eyes and looked right into the other guy’s eyes. The other one dropped his gaze immediately. Arching his eyebrow, Thorin glanced on his phone, noticing a missed call from Dwalin, but he wouldn’t call back. He didn’t knew, what his best friend was doing at the moment. Probably fucking his boyfriend. Looking up, he saw the other guy again looking at him, this time his face a bit red again.

Furrowing his eyebrow and putting on his best frown, Thorin glared at the small man across him, until the eyes were back on the pages of the open book once more. Thorin swallowed and grabbed his bottle of water again. What was wrong? This guy clearly was average, but…also odd and weird too. But Thorin couldn’t put his finger on it. The guy rose and took something out of his bag, which was up in one of the trays.

Admiring the curve of the guy’s ass, Thorin thought, that he was most definitely his type. If the train would have been empty and he willing…damn, that guy won’t last long. He also not, for that matter. He hadn’t had sex since three month and he was getting desperate…Was the guy blushing like mad right now? Thorin thought hard about coughing, the tickling sensation…and the guy coughed, loudly and unmistakably.


	2. The Kingdom Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagginshield romance m oneshot: No, really; the Shire are just the Hobbit summer houses; turn around the biggest hill and there you have a very rich and, even if simple, quite powerful kingdom  
> (requested by queenhobbit22)




Bilbo looked at his father.

   “You still hate the fact that the kingdom is so close.” He said, not able to understand the situation.

   “Yes.” The old hobbit put his pipe down.

   “And therefore, you refuse to let me go with the Thain to this meeting. You were the one, who said I should have a go at politics.”

   “Not like that!” Bungo Baggins rose and tried to tower his son, but Bilbo was already taller than his old man.

   “You two, stop bickering. Bilbo is going. Nothing to be debated about that.” Belladonna stood in the doorway and stared her husband down. “He needs to learn to make his own decision, he is by far old enough.”

   “Bella!” Bungo shouted and walked over to her.

   “None of it!” The woman said back, her voice hard and determined. “He is going. He is a Took after all.”

   “A half-Took!” The old hobbit said, stomping.

   “And you behave like a child. I don’t know, why I married you!” Belladonna knew, this would shut her husband up, so she and her boy would be able to leave in peace. And yes, Bunge Baggins of Bag-End sat down, grumbling and mumbling, but Bilbo and Belladonna only left the room.

   “You new waistcoat and shirt are in your room. Get dressed and then we leave for the Thain.”

   “Why don’t you call him Fortinbras? It’s his name after all.”

   “Do people call my father by his given name? No he’s Old Took to them.” His mother said and walked away. A few minutes later, Bilbo left his room and went to the green door.

   “Bye father. See you tomorrow morning.” No reply. Bilbo, knowing his father quite well, left him to his thoughts and complaints. His mother took his hand and squeezed it. Fortinbras, a nice hobbit, well respected had become Thain only a year ago and he wanted to visit Erebor castle. He was 12 years older than Bilbo and a cousin (his father was Belladonna’s brother). Fortinbras Took welcomed the two of them with open arms.

   “There you are Bilbo. I hope you don’t mind, that we ride?” Bilbo swallowed. After he had hugged his cousin, he had spotted the mounted dwarf guard and two small ponies by his side.

   “Well, I’d like to avoid it, but if it’s necessary.” His mother smiled and left for the market, when Bilbo walked shyly to the pony, which looked less intimidating.

   “I have never ridden myself, to be honest.” Fortinbras told him and Bilbo smiled. He wouldn’t look as idiotic, he thought, if Fortinbras was also inexperienced.

   “Well then. We need to leave.” One of the guards said, a man with white, complicated braids.

   “Okay.” Bilbo said and climbed the horse.

   “For the first time not bad, is it?” Fortinbras joked, though both were highly uncomfortable in the saddles.

   “I don’t know, I will come down again.”

   “By throwing away your dignity.” The older joked and both hobbits.

   “I am sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I am Ori, son of Ri.” The silver haired dwarf said.

   “I am Bilbo Baggins, a cousin of Fortinbras.” Bilbo introduced himself, knowing that his cousin was already familiar with the dwarf.

   “Is this usual?” Dori asked and pointed at Bilbo’s clothes. He looked down.

   “Yes. Well, this is actually new for this purpose, but that’s how we dress.” Dori seemed to be surprised.

   “No armour? No jewellery?”

   “We don’t do that. Why armour? You will sweat in it and who would hurt a hobbit? Why jewellery? We would lose it, ruin it with garden work and get tangled with our clothes and hair.” Bilbo shrugged. And so the conversation continued. Dori told them about dwarves and Fortinbras and Bilbo about hobbits. When they came closer to the castle, Dori said:

   “We don’t get many visitors from the Shire. So forgive the king, if he says something  wrong. If he isn’t grumpy…” Dori said and Bilbo had to supress a chuckle. They passed a gate and now they rode over a stone path up to a massive castle. It’s high towers overlooked the surrounding area until the Misty Mountains to the east and the Blue Mountains to the west. Bilbo swallowed, when he realized, how big it was and it wasn’t even underground a bit…

   “No need to feel uncomfortable lads. No one will hurt you in there.” Dori said to the two hobbits and smiled. They stopped a few metres from the gigantic stairs leading up to the main entrance and Fortinbras slid down from his pony, while Bilbo only looked down to the ground.

   “Come on cousin. I made it, it’s not hard.” Bilbo sighed and struggled down, getting tangled in the reins with his waistcoat buttons, nearly ripping the acorn buttons off.

   “I will never ride again.” He whispered to Fortinbras. “It is a nasty way of travelling.” Climbing the long stairway behind Dori gave the hobbits a few minutes of private whispering.

   “We aren’t made for it. That’s maybe the problem.” The Thain shrugged and together they went into the large castle, underneath a door way taller than the Hill. The air inside was cool, a stark contrast to the sunshine and summery warmth outside. The ceiling was high and decorated artistically. Big columns carried the ceiling and between each column, a dwarf guard stood, ready to fight.

   “I don’t understand, why dwarves are always fixed on protection.”

   “It’s because we don’t trust other folks. Men especially. They have often used us to a great extent.” A small but broad dwarf stood in front of them and Bilbo blushed, hiding behind his cousin. “I am Balin, the kings advisor, at your service. I welcome you in Erebor castle.” He bowed.

   “Fortinbras Took, 29th Thain of the Shire.” His cousin bowed. “This is my father’s sister-son, Bilbo Baggins.” Balin blinked. “My cousin.” Fortinbras helped. “Shirelanguage is weird sometimes, I know.” He smiled.

   “Well then, Fortinbras, if you and your cousin will please follow me.” Dori smiled at them and walked away, whilst the hobbits followed the advisor further through the big hall until a double door. The guards standing at the door opened it and with a flourish the small group entered. Another big hall, but this time it was clear, that this one was more important. More decorations and even more guards.

At the far end of the hall, five thrones stood. Slowly, Balin walked over the stone floor, his boots echoing through the hall, whilst the hobbit’s feet made no sound at all. Bilbo looked forward, but Fortinbras glanced at the decorations and smiled from time to time about something. Finally they came to a halt.

   “Fortinbras Took, 29th Thain of the Shire and his cousin Bilbo Baggins.” Balin stepped to the side and let the two hobbits forward, but they stopped at the stairs to the thrones, bowing.

   “It is an honour to meet you, King Thorin Oakenshield.” Fortinbras began and lifted again. “I am happy that you invited me and allowed me to bring my cousin with me. Furthermore I thank Lady Dís for her invitation to the yearly Durin’s Day Festival for all Hobbits.” Bilbo, though curious, kept his eyes low, not wanting to look dump, when he saw the royal family.

   “I am happy to welcome you here, Thain. It is and honour to see our two folks getting along to well. I pray, that we will establish a friendship.” The voice was dark and honourable, but also stern and proud. Bilbo looked up and was met with four dark haired dwarves and a blonde one. The king, most likely the king, sat in the middle, wearing a crow crown and a heavy fur coat. To his right was a…lady-dwarf? Her beard was shorter, her hair less curly than her brother’s and she also had breast. Next to her was a dwarf with stubble and a mess of hair, sticking in all directions. His eyes, brown and big, were burning with excitement.

To the kings left was a dwarf with the same light blue eyes as he and the lady-dwarf, but a far more smug expression than the king. To his other hand was the blonde dwarf, a serious expression keeping his boyish features in check.

   “Your cousin is younger than you?” asked the lady-dwarf.

   “Yes, a lot actually: 12 years.” Fortinbras replied lightly.

   “12 years?” blurted the messy-haired dwarf. “That’s a lot?”

   “Oh Kili, in hobbit years it’s a lot.” Said the blonde dwarf. The king sighed.

   “These two are my nephews, Kili and Fili. They are apart only a few years, something unusual in our race. This is my sister Lady Dís and my younger brother Lord Frerin.” The king lifted his head. “I am King Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo’s eyes widen, when the dwarf rose and walked down.

   “Uhm…” He panicked and looked over to Fortinbras, but he also seemed to be confused.

   “I do not mean to frighten you.” King Thorin said and a smiled crossed his lips. He looked, as if he didn’t smile often. “Follow me to the gardens.” The hobbits walked behind the dwarf and the rest of the royal family followed.

   “Master Baggins, why are you here with your cousin? I heard hobbit rarely leave their beloved Shire.” Lord Frerin was the younger, light-heartedly version of his brother, laugh wrinkles around his bright eyes. Bilbo laughed.

   “Well, I am not really hobbit-y. My father didn’t want me to go, but my mother, a true Took, insisted, that I need to go here. She and ma father want me to be Fortinbras advisor.” Fortinbras smiled.

   “You must know, that the two of us are the most reasonable and…well clever hobbits from the Took line in our generation. We Tooks are…weird to a certain extend. Bilbo here would be like his other cousins, if hadn’t so much Baggins blood in his veins.” Fortinbras joked. Lord Frerin smiled, but looked confused.

   “Tooks? Baggins? I don’t know, what that means.”

   “Oh Frerin, you stupid dwarf!” His sister, by any means an intimidating woman rolled her eyes. “Hobbits like to be proper. The Tooks don’t really are proper, whilst the Baggins are a family which has done since generations what society expects from them.”

   “This is the best way to explain.” The Thain smiled and shrugged then. They had now come into the large gardens. Fili and Kili were somewhere else and Fortinbras was in a discussion with Lord Frerin and Lady Dís. Bilbo was left to wander about the flowers alone.

   “Master Baggins.” Said a low voice.

   “Oh. King Thorin.” Bilbo walked a few steps back, trying not to blush too hard.

   “No titles please. Just Thorin.” Bilbo made big eyes.

   “Well then Thorin…” The hobbit toyed with his waistcoat.

   “Do you like the gardens?” Thorin asked, waving his arm around, making a chainmail visible in doing so.

   “Very much.” Bilbo replied. “You have many Shire flowers, but also some other’s I have never seen before.”

   “Yes. My sister is very fond of the garden here. She and my mother used to buy lots of foreign  seeds from the travelling merchants.” Not knowing how to reply, the odd pair continued to walk through the garden until they reached a pavilion, where they sat down. And somehow they started to talk about anything and nothing.

 

When Bilbo left the next morning, he looked back more often than he did, when they had left the Shire.

   “When will you return?” he asked Fortinbras.

   “To Durin’s Day Festival, why?”

   “I’d like to accompany you.” Bilbo simply replied and they continued they homeward journey in silence.


	3. The Smell of Roses and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/98710964993/arthursalbion-killer-ink-i-passed-a-flower  
> killer—ink I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a second part right after the 'actual story' (not as planned in an extra chapter)

Dwalin glanced over the street. Parking his car in this damn traffic had been already unbearable, but going over the street without getting killed was a far bigger quest. While he stood dump by his car, he looked over. Right next to Thorin’s tattoo shop was a florist. Somehow, though he visited Thorin on a weekly basis, he had never seen _that._ He shrugged and was finally able to cross the road, thanks to a red traffic light.

   “Oi Thorin!” He shouted, when he entered the small, dark shop. Thorin, tall and brooding entered through the black curtain behind the desk, which led to his tiny flat. He grunted and rubbed his left arm, over the tattoo Dwalin had made him a few month ago. Celtic designs in dark blue ink.

   “Since when is this Florist next door?” Out of boredom, Dwalin looked over the pages of the tattoo designs lying on the desk.

   “Don’t know. Three weeks already.” Thorin leaned over and took the folder away, shooting his best friend a glance.

   “Know the owner?” Dwalin said and stepped back.

   “A tiny, blonde man with curly hair, a small voice and big green eyes. Exactly the type to look down on me.”

   “Have you ever talked to him?”

   “No.” Thorin said, searching through the things on the desk, looking for something.

   “You should go over and…” The bald man began, but his friend shot him a look.

   “Why?” Thorin said, face in a frown.

   “I bet your mother would like to have a bouquet from you once in a while.” Dwalin said and wiggled his eyebrows. Thorin rolled his eyes and threw a towel at his friend.

   “Dickhead.” The dark haired man got the towel against his neck and growled, when his ponytail loosened. “See what you did!”

   “Don’t piss yourself!” Dwalin said chuckling. “Are you now getting something for the old lady?” But his friend only shot him a look. “Hey come on. It’s not such a bad idea…your mom, will like it…”

   “Flowers…in _fucking winter_??” Thorin shouted and his voice vibrated through the small room, causing the photos on the wall to shake a bit. Terrified, Dwalin sat down on the old, ugly couch behind him.

 

Tired Thorin sat in his shop, leaning back in his chair. Fridays were terrible. Especially now during the cold season, when the lack of light made Thorin nearly go crazy with the need for sun. He sighed and rose. It was getting later and later and he needed to see his mother and father before he went home, because he had promised to see them again. Putting on his winter coat, he pulled his long, wavy hair into a ponytail and turned off the lights.

When he stepped outside into the freezing evening air, his eyes fell on the florist. He had countless flowers in his window and Thorin heard his mother complaining about the lack of flowers during Christmas season in the back of his head. Out of impulse, he entered and was soon surrounded with the sweet smell of flowers.

The florist himself was busy with some other customers, so Thorin looked around on his own. He had no idea whatsoever about flowers, just thinking them pretty and that’s it.

   “Do you need help?” The soft voice, which came from the height of his shoulder, startled Thorin.

   “Huh?” He said, the one dumpest thing possibly leaving his mouth. “Uhm…” He said, when he saw the big green eyes of the florist. “I need something for my mother. Best big flowers.” The man smiled.

   “Well…” Tapping his small hand against his chin, he looked around. On the name tag on his shirt, it read _Bilbo Baggins._ “I’d say some calendula…” He took some bright orange flowers. “…and some white roses with a bit of ivy.” Picking his flowers together, the man whisked through the shop, hands moving fast. When he returned to Thorin he held a bouquet up, face bright. There was mostly white, but the calendula shone brightly out of the mass. With the dark ivy and some other green things, Thorin couldn’t tell, it looked very good.

   “Looks perfect.” He said and caught himself smiling brightly at the tiny man.

   “Well then…if you’d follow me.” Walking slowly to the counter, Thorin tried to control his face once more and met Bilbo with a small smile, when the man put the flowers in paper.

   “Do I need to do something?”

   “Cut them before you put them in water. Change the water every three to four days and cut them again, if needed.” Bilbo said, as if he had trained for that.

   “Okay.” Thorin paid and picked up the bouquet.

   “You are the owner of the tattoo shop?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Bilbo Baggins.” The man held out his hand. “Sorry for never introducing me, but I was fairly busy over here.” He laughed and Thorin shook his hand.

   “Thorin Durin.” He said and swallowed. “I didn’t thought you want to meet me at all, ‘cause you know…me being a tattooed man and you are such a gentle creature.” Thorin shrugged.

   “Oh…I’m sorry for making you think that.” Bilbo said, genuinely surprised.

   “We’ll probably see each other more often. My mother loves flowers.” Thorin said and received a smile.

   “Then…see you.”

 

   “Darling, it’s lovely that you bring always flowers, but we will run out of vases.” Thráin told his son on the phone. “Your mother like them very much, but I feel like living in a florist shop.” Thorin only replied with a chuckle, looking at Bilbo’s shop as he entered if for the hundredth time, greeted with a broad smiling Bilbo holding a bouquet in his soft, small hands.

 

PART TWO

 

Bilbo seemed to be already scared out of his mind, when they entered the Erebor Living Quarters, where his parents had bought a flat to live there until the end of all Days.

   “Don’t worry honey.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s curls gently as the elevator travelled up. “Before they hurt you, I will hurt them.” But Bilbo only grabbed his boyfriends shirt and hid his face in it. Smiling down on his cute boyfriend Thorin toyed with a curl on the back of Bilbo’s neck. With a _ping_ the elevator stopped at the top and Thorin pushed Bilbo gently outside. When he rang the door bell, his father opened. His old man smiled broadly at his son and hugged him.

   “Dad, this is my boyfriend Bilbo Baggins. This is my father Thráin.”

   “Nice to meet you.” Bilbo said and shook Thráin’s hand. Thorin’s old man seemed to be surprised that his son brought home someone, which hadn’t happened since…which has actually never happened.

   “Come inside.” Thráin said smiling and went to the living room. While Thorin showed Bilbo where to put his stuff, the small man trembled with nervousness.

   “Peace my love.” Thorin kissed Bilbo gently and felt his boyfriend relax a bit. Smiling he pulled Bilbo into the living room, where everyone waited. Dírena rose and walked over, hugging her oldest like a long lost relative she thought dead.

   “So this is your boyfriend.” Dírena’s eyes were trained on Bilbo.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” When Dírena got hols of Bilbo’s hand, she examined it.

   “What is your business.” She asked, not noticing the glances Thorin and Bilbo had exchanged.

   “I am a florist.” Bilbo said blushing, when he noticed that on every flat and even on some not-so-flat surfaces in the room, vases with his flowers stood.

   “So.” Dírena shot Thorin a look that said more than anything. But her son only shrugged it off.

   “Well I should introduce you. This is Dís, the youngest of the three.” Dís, who looked a lot like her mother held a boy around five in her arms, who tried to pull down the lights on the tree. She waved at him, before she swatted at the boys hands. “This is her youngest, Kili. Her husband is Vili and next to him is their oldest Fili.” Again the relation between those two was undeniable. All in the room, apart from Bilbo himself and Vili and Fili were dark haired and had ice blue eyes. Vili and Fili were honey-blonde and had brown eyes.

   “Nice to meet you.” Vili rose and shook Bilbo’s hand. His son stayed on the sofa and looked at Bilbo suspiciously.

   “That’s the middle Frerin. He neither has a partner, nor children.” Frerin, who was about Thorin’s height was thinner and less robust. But when he shook Bilbo’s hands, he felt the muscles underneath skin.

   “I hope my brother doesn’t annoy you too much.” He said with a wink. When they had all sat down and started to talk, Bilbo leaned over to his boyfriend.

   “Where is the toilet?” He whispered.

   “Down the corridor and the second door on the left hand side.” Thorin smiled. “Stay safe.”

   “Hahaha.” Bilbo said sarcastically and left. The minute the door closed behind him Dírena turned her attention at Thorin.

   “Don’t you eve dare to hurt him!” She said, her voice hard and her eyes glinting angrily.

   “Why would I do such a shit thing?” Thorin asked, somewhat worried about what was going on right now.

   “Brother, I think we all agree, that you are sometimes miss the right gentleness.” Dís said and sat Kili on the floor to his toys.

   “Yeah.” Frerin said leaning back, relaxed that finally not he was the black sheep.

   “Oh come on, I love Bilbo.” Thorin said.

   “Do we look like we care?” Dírena asked and walked over to her son. “If you hurt him, you get a problem with us, is that clear.”

   “Yes mum.” Thorin said, eyes wide and terrified.

   “Wonderful.” His mother smiled broadly. “Does anyone want to have punch?”


	4. Snowballfights and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Dad AU. Insp: http://bilboo.tumblr.com/post/102442016393/hackedmotionsensors-i-had-to-draw-something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second second part :)  
> Hope you like it.

Frodo ran out, giggling and screaming. Bilbo sighed and followed. Since his girlfriend left him with his son, he had wanted to move up in the North and now Frodo was experiencing his first white Christmas.

   “Oy little one, wait for your old father!” Bilbo shouted, when Frodo ran to the small park near their house.

   “I want snow every day for the rest of my live.” The five-year old giggled.

   “You would be fed up with it after just a week sweetheart.” Affectionately, Bilbo patted his son’s head, before the little one ran off. Keeping an eye on his son, he walked through the park, never walking too far away from Frodo. When he began building a snowman with two other boys, Bilbo smiled to himself. He had wanted Frodo to find some friends, especially ones in his age. He saw a tall, black haired man standing a few metres from the children. He walked over, a bit of worry gnawing in his mind.

   “Hello.” He said and smiled at the stranger.

   “Hello. Your son?” He asked and nodded towards Frodo.

   “Yeah. Frodo.” Bilbo replied, waiting for the awkward question to follow.

   “You live next door, don’t you?” Looking up into the strangers face, Bilbo thought if he’d seen the man before.

   “Oh yes.” He said and laughed. “I am so sorry, I had no time to introduce myself.”

   “No problem.” The man probably laughed a bit. “I know it takes some time until you are finally settled. And with a child, it’s even harder.”

   “And these two are…”

   “My nephews. Their mother and father died in a car accident and so I adopted them.” He glanced over to them “Kili, stop that.” The smaller, brown haired dropped a snowball.

   “But uncleeee.” He said and only got a look in reply. The boy pouted and continued his work on the snowman.

   “Kili is the younger, Fili the older. And I am Thorin, by the way.”

   “Bilbo and he is Frodo.” Shaking the other’s gloved hand was an awkward situation.

   “His mother…?”

   “Left me and the child. Said, it was too much to take for her.” Thorin sighed.

   “Damn. Must be hard.” Bilbo shrugged.

   “I am pretty much fine with it. She had…weird parents. Religious fanatics, you know. Against basically everything that wasn’t white and straight.” Thorin flinched suddenly. The tow of them had been so focused on the conversation, that they hadn’t notice the boys making snowballs. And now Thorin had one down his coat and he bit his tongue, most likely to not swear loudly. Bilbo reacted fast, bowing down and scooping up a handful of snow. He threw and his Kili on the shoulder.

   “Snowballfight!” His brother screamed and Bilbo ducked, pulling Thorin, who was still somewhat petrified, behind himself.

   “Come on, we cant let the boys beat us!” Bilbo said and shoved the man.

   “Most definitely not.” Thorin grinned and together the started making snowballs. Soon, the boys were laughing and giggling with the two adults and running over the small hill, trampling the snow. After an hour or something, Bilbo collapsed and Thorin called the boys to stop. Frodo ran to his father.

   “Daddy? What’s up?”

   “Nothing, I’m just tired.”

   “Why don’t we go home and have hot chocolate and cookies?” Frodo asked.

   “It would be highly rude to not invite our new friends.” Bilbo said and pulled Frodo’s gloves back on.

   “Will you come to us and have hot chocolate and cookies?” Frodo asked. Fili and Kili looked at their uncle.

   “Why not. We are short on cookies.” He joked. While they walked three tired boys home, Thorin and Bilbo talked nothing. When they entered the small house and their wet clothes were hanging in the drying room, they sat together in the kitchen while the boys were in the living room.

   “What happens, if you have any children of your own? Won’t Fili and Kili get jealous?” Bilbo asked, sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter, Thorin on the other one by his side.

   “I simply won’t.” Thorin took a sip. “I am gay.”

   “Oh.” Bilbo said, taking a sip. “Well, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…anyway I’m sorry.” He put his cup down.

   “No problem.” Silence. “Is there anything bothering you with it?” Thorin asked after a minute or two.

   “No you’re so open and everything…I never can.”

   “With what.” Thorin leaned forward.

   “I am bisexual.” Bilbo said and shrugged. “My girlfriend never knew, ‘cause if she had…” The rest of the sentence was left open and Thorin luckily didn’t ask. His large hand was on Bilbo’s small one.

   “Don’t be so upset about it. It’s hard to get acceptance from others.” Thorin squeezed his hand and Bilbo smiled at him, a warm feeling of happiness filling his body.

 

PART TWO

 

Bilbo watched Frodo, Fili and Kili, who slept now on his coach. The children had fallen asleep after playing all day, except with the short break to eat cold turkey and unwrapping their presents. Never in his life Bilbo had had such a wonderful 25th of December. Well not in his adult life after all. He sat down in his armchair, when Thorin came from behind. Since they had met, they had grown together, starting to get friends.

   “Here.” Thorin handed Bilbo a glass of homemade punch.

   “Thank you.” Snuggling under one of the many blankets in Bilbo’s house, Thorin sat down across Bilbo in yet another armchair.

   “This has been a wonderful Christmas.” Bilbo said taking a sip from his punch, enjoying the spices Thorin had put into it.

   “I have never expected that such a thing would happen. Every Christmas since the accident has been a sad one. But you and Frodo brought them…us on other thoughts.” Thorin said and smiled, his face relaxed and sleepy. Bilbo shook his head.

   “I think be have both done us good. Frodo has never had friends in his age like that.” The tall man suddenly rose. “Is something not right?” Bilbo asked.

   “No I just forgot something.” Thorin walked out into the cold corridor and came back with a small box. “This is for you. I have seen it in my friend’s shop and I thought you might like it. Putting his cup aside, Bilbo took the present into his hands. While he gently unwrapped it, his fingers trembled. The simple cardboard box was heavy and when he opened, he exhaled.

   “Thorin I can’t take this, it’s too much.” Bilbo said, putting the box into his lap.

   “Oh please, don’t be so pathetic.” Thorin said emotionally. “I won’t hear a word from you. You take it or I will give it to you on any occasion I see fit to gift you with something. I don’t give a damn if it will the anniversary of the first man of the moon, you will eventually accept it just to shut me up.” Thorin said grinning and Bilbo knew, he wasn’t kidding.

   “Fine…If you insist.” Bilbo took out the golden pocket watch and opened it gently. There was something engraved into the lid, but he couldn’t read it in the semi-darkness around him.

   “It says ‘Songs are what brings glory to the battles’.”

   “Why did you choose this?” Bilbo looked over to the man.

   “The friend I spoke of owns a shop for all kind of stuff, but mostly antiquity. This pocket watch is over 100 years old he told me. And still works. The man who sold it to him has said, that the thing would never stop working. And even after I don’t know how many years in the back of his shop it works. My friend told me, that no one would buy it because it’s not real gold.”

   “It beautiful nonetheless.” Bilbo said. Yes, the pocket watch was worn. Yes, the chain had ripped several times judging by the knobbly things in the chain links. “Thank you Thorin.” Bilbo put the watch into his jacket pocket. “I got something for you too.” He walked to a cupboard and took out a present wrapped in beautiful paper. “I wasn’t sure if you liked it.” Thorin smiled and took it, opened it and smiled wider.

   “Thanks Bilbo. Are they handmade?” Bilbo nodded and watched Thorin pulling on the bonnet and gloves. “They are wonderful.” Thorin laid them back into the paper and walked over to Bilbo. When the two men hugged, Bilbo felt Thorin’s soft breath on his eat and smiled to himself.


	5. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English" AU (X)

Bilbo breathed in deeply, trying not to panic. He needed to get himself a ticket to his hotel, or he was fucked.

   “Need help?” A deep, resonating voice with the distinctive accent of a British filled Bilbo’s ears. He turned and spotted a handsome man with long, black hair and black beard, wearing a black shirt and coat with dark jeans. “Sorry, I didn’t want to startle you.”

   “Oh sweet Jesus!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Can you explain me, how I get a ticket?” He asked the man.

   “Well, it takes a while, but I somehow know.” Together they tried to understand the system and fifteen minutes later, Bilbo had his ticket.

   “My name’s Bilbo Baggins.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” They had found out, that they were staying in the same hotel and where now on the way to the subway. Neither of them understood German, so they were confused, where to go.

   “Sorry.” Said a woman with red hair. “Need help?”

   “We need to get to this hotel.” Thorin held up a map he had printed out before hand. “Where to we need to go.”

   “Uhm…pretty easy. Take number three until Main Railway Station and then change into the Line 4 and get off at Opera. A few minutes walking and you are there.” She smiled. “Good luck.”

   “Thanks.” Bilbo said with relief, but the woman only smiled and left, walking at a fast pace through the mass of people around them.

   “Definitely a native.” Thorin said and smiled.

   “Well, then, let’s go.” The subway was different from the London subway, by far colder and less people than there. Bilbo and Thorin found their way easily and later the hotel without problems. When they checked in, they realized, their rooms were next to each other with a door between them. After they had settled in, Bilbo heard a soft knock at his door and when he unlocked it, he spotted Thorin.

   “Dinner?” He asked.

   “Wait a moment, I need to charge my phone.” Bilbo plugged his phone in.

   “You got an adapter. Can I borrow it? Forgot mine.”

   “Stupid man!” Bilbo said joking. “Sure thing, but my phone has preference.”

   “Understood.” Thorin said and lead him to the dining hall. The low chatter of business men talking about their work and long married couples discussing politics filled the big room, when Thorin and Bilbo sat down.

   “A bit posh for my taste.” Bilbo admitted. “But my boss Gandalf choose it, I had no doing in it.”

   “I always go here. But usually I have a driver picking me up.” Thorin confessed and blushed a bit.

   “There’s nothing wrong in having a driver.” Bilbo said and smiled at the waitress, a tall blonde woman with silver glasses.

   “Haben Sie sich schon entschieden was Sie essen wollen?” _Do you have decided on your meal already?_

   “Uhm, sorry, we don’t speak German.” Thorin said gently.

   “Oh sorry, my fault. Have you decided on your meal already?” While they gave the woman their order, Bilbo noticed that Thorin flirted a bit with her. He sighed and looked down on the table. He had been _so_ sure.

   “Sometimes I regret being on the other side.” Thorin said and leaned back, expression nervous.

   “You are gay?”

   “Yes.” The tall man looked now on his hands who rested on the table cloth, blushing.

   “That’s wonderful!” Bilbo said, knowing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

They didn’t take long at dinner and moved up soon. In the elevator, Thorin already began ravishing Bilbo, pressing the smaller man against the wall, one leg between Bilbo’s. They broke apart, when the elevator stopped on their level. Thorin unlocked his door and pulled Bilbo inside. Soon the men’s mouths were locked once more. With the sureness of an experienced lover, Thorin moved Bilbo to the bed and laid the man on the sheets, opening his shirt and kissing his torso.

Bilbo moaned and arched his back, when Thorin’s hands moved deeper and unbuttoned his fly and pulled the zipper down. Meanwhile Bilbo did the same to Thorin and soon both were only in their briefs.

   “Give me a moment. There is lotion in the bathroom.” Thorin returned after a few seconds naked and Bilbo was happy, that he too had removed his socks, shoes and briefs. Gently, Thorin began stretching Bilbo and moved his fingers deeper into the man’s body. Soon the smaller man was moaning to be fucked and Thorin couldn’t wait any longer and rubbed his erected cock against Bilbo’s ass.

When he moved into Bilbo, he felt the muscle expand around his dick and the taller man growled low in his chest. Bilbo relaxed and moved against Thorin, that the man finally made a move and pulled out and shoved in in rhythm. He sped up the pace and it didn’t took long for any of them to come.


	6. Expeditions to the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school" AU (X)

Thorin looked around, confused by the weird architecture of the school. Was he already in the corridor on the right level before the right room? He took a deep breath and opened the door. Instead of facing an empty classroom, he once more saw Bilbo Baggins, a colleague of his.

   “Oh…Thorin it’s you again.” Said the small man and laughed. “Got lost, didn’t you?”

   “Yeah.” Thorin said and entered, the air in the classroom by far warmer than outside. Bilbo walked around the table and shook his head, smiling.

   “Seems like I need to show you your classroom once more. We have ten minutes, until the students are allowed to enter.” Pulling his cardigan over the white shirt, Bilbo left, the tall man behind him following him around like a puppy.

   “Haven’t they given you a tour?” Bilbo asked, while he walked through the cold corridors of the school.

   “Jup, on my first day. But to be frank, I wasn’t that attentive.” Both laughed. “I mean, I was fucking nervous and giddy with excitement, who listens to Saruman?” Bilbo grinned.

   “If you want, I can show you the school during the long lunch break.” He turned a corner and walked up some stairs, Thorin’s long legs following him easily.

   “Sure, sounds fine to me. Teacher’s room?” The two of them entered a corridor through double doors and Thorin asked himself for the hundredth time, why a school needed so many double doors, when Bilbo stopped in front of a classroom.

   “Here we are.” He said and turned, lifting his head automatically to look the taller man in the eyes. “I think it will be the only thing in this school you find without a tour guide.” Bilbo joked.

   “Yeah, just follow the scent of strong coffee and disappointment.” Thorin joked and tabbed his large, sharp nose.

   “Well then…see ya.” Bilbo walked back, turning halfway. “And don’t try and get lost on the way to the toilet!” He shouted through the empty corridor. Thorin laughed heartily and entered the classroom.

 

While he stood in the now finally empty classroom, Thorin packed his things slowly. He didn’t want to be there first and stand around awkwardly with the other teacher, all people he didn’t knew, nor wanted to know. Students were running through the corridor, when he left the classroom and he shot them a look. They stopped and looked to the floor, walking now.

Thorin knew, he was respected, maybe even feared by his students. His tall, muscular body made him fearsome and intimidating. Plus the beard, the longish hair and the bright, blue eyes in his stern face, he was more likely to be respected by his students. He sometimes envied Bilbo, who was loved by his students. He only shrugged and walked to the teachers room. The noise welcoming him was unbearable. Bilbo was looking up from his laptop and closed the lid hurriedly.

   “There you are, I thought you got lost.” He said, only slightly kidding. Thorin knew, that this teacher actually cared for him.

   “Some students wanted to know more about the beheading of Maria Stuart.” He said, putting his bag in the locker by the window, not far from the spot Bilbo sat.

   “Oh Jesus.” Bilbo said, laughing. “I don’t understand, why students can’t wait for the next lesson, to ask the question then.”

   “The have probably forgotten by then.” Thorin replied and leaned over, fists on the table. “Are we going?”

   “Jup. Just let me put this stuff away.” Bilbo weaselled to his locker and came back with a warmer jacket and a shawl

   “We won’t go on a North Pole expedition.”

   “If I follow your sense of direction, we are more likely to end up there than in your classroom.” Bilbo said, jabbing his finger at him.

   “Well, this is an experiment we should try out someday.” Thorin replied and elbowed Bilbo gently. He only replied with a light huff and a sigh. They walked through the endless corridors of Middle Earth School, while Bilbo told Thorin about the architecture and the history of the building. Not many schools were so old, that they dated back until 1892 and haven’t been affected by anything apart from wind and weather.

   “You know a lot about this school, don’t you?” They were now in the basement and stopped in front of a door.

   “I haven’t been to any other school and I love this place, to be honest.” Then he pushed open a door. Behind it, there was a theatre was built in a roman style.

   “Wow.” That was all, what Thorin was able to say.

   “The students and Gandalf want to make sort of a Christmas play with love and all that, a bit like Love Actually.”

   “Sounds wonderful to me.” Thorin looked around, while following Bilbo downstairs past the ranks. “But how do you plan to heat this thing?”

   “This has been built in the style of Roman baths. So under here…” Bilbo stomped on the ground. “…there will be fires and stuff.”

   “This school is so weird.” Thorin said and rolled his eyes.

   “And you notice that now?” Bilbo said and both laughed. They were now on the stage and Thorin looked up, spotting a mistletoe. He smiled and glanced down at the other man. Bilbo was looking up too, then he looked at Thorin and smiled.

   “What are you waiting for?” Bilbo asked. The taller man only smiled and leaned down, kissing those lips he had watched talking for the past hour. The small, soft hands of Bilbo found his cheeks and he angled his face differently to have a better access. The two of them kissed for a long time in the empty theatre.


	7. Have A Piece Of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101890141965/oh-new-neighbor-hello-im-just-here-you-new#notes  
> New Neighbour AU combined with University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part requested by Raire (you little slaver :D)

Bilbo moaned under the heavy weight of the cardboard box he was carrying at the moment.

   “Need a hand?” Someone asked and the box was taken from him. “You must be the new neighbour.” A handsome face peeked over the box and Bilbo smiled.

   “Yeah. Bilbo Baggins.” He didn’t stretch out his hand (would have made this even more awkward than it already was), so he just smiled.

   “Thorin Durin.” The man said. “How about I help you with that?”

   “Would be lovely!” Smiling at the man broadly, Bilbo took another box. “Number 8 on the first floor.”

   “Right beside me.” Thorin said and smiled, walking in front of Bilbo. Though the box took most of this vision, he had a good view on Thorin’s butt when they walked up. Soon, all boxes were placed in the tiny flat and Bilbo forced Thorin to sit down on a chair.

   “I need to repay you!”

   “That can wait!” Thorin said and followed the smaller man into the kitchen, cluttered with boxes and bags.

   “I suppose so. I wont be even able to find the tea in this mess.” Bilbo sighed.

   “I’ll be next door. I won’t run away, promise.” Thorin said, leaning against the wall.

   “Okay.”

   “No need to be downcast. You will be able to repay me. I am looking forward to it.” Thorin smiled, waved and left.

 _DAMN! Why did this sound so kinky?_ Thorin and Bilbo thought unison when the door closed behind the longhaired man. Bilbo sighed and went to empty the boxes and suitcases, while Thorin went into his flat and thought about his utter stupidity.

 

A few days later a letter was in Thorin’s mail. When he ripped it open, a paper, written on an old typewriter, fell out.

_Sorry for that, I didn’t want to just knock, so I wrote this (my printer is ~~somewh~~ working against me). How about tomorrow 3 o’clock?_

_I made a cake. Chocolate, hope you don’t ~~mine~~ mind. _

_Damn this typewriter. Can’t really ~~type good on it~~ use that shit!_

_Bilbo from next door_

 

Thorin chuckled. This sounded just like a person he liked to have next door. Quiet and gentle with manners. He pulled out his pen (he had just studied) out of his ponytail and scribbled a short note back.

 

_Well then, see you._

_Thorin form next door_

 

He threw the paper simply back into Bilbo’s mail and went upstairs. He spent the rest of the day studying and the next morning with finally cleaning up his stuff and bringing back the books from the library. When he stood outside Bilbo’s door a few minutes after three, he sighed and knocked. Bilbo opened with a broad smiled and lead him into the kitchen. The atmosphere in the flat was homely and Thorin instantly liked it.

   “Do you study at the university?” Thorin asked, when he sat down, watching Bilbo carry the cake to the small table.

   “Yeah. English and Literature. You?”

   “Latin and History. And I work at the museum part time, so.” Thorin smiled and took the cup from Bilbo. The smell of the tea was strong and filled the air with a vanilla aroma. “What’s that?”

   “Chai Tea with vanilla and honey. Something special I got for Christmas last year. I have a huge collection of tea.” He blushed and hid it behind his cup.

   “Hey, there’s nothing wrong in liking tea. I collect history books, not weirder.”

   “History books for sure?” Bilbo giggled and put his tea don’t, cake lying forgotten on his plate.

   “Hey I am interested in history books.” Thorin leaned forward and smiled. “History is a big part of our culture and why shouldn’t we truly understand it. We can only learn from the past.” Bilbo arched his eyebrow.

   “You are very in love with your subject.”

   “Isn’t everyone? Literature? I can understand that. But English? Damn boy, that must be hard.”

   “Says the one who studs Latin for Christ’s sake!” Bilbo shot back and Thorin laughed. “My mother liked Literature very much and she always said, without it and language, human race would be nothing.”

   “Point made.” Thorin sat back. “but” he said, raising a finger and causing Bilbo to giggle. “but: Without Latin, what would English be? German? Yes even French and especially Spanish and Italian. None of these languages would be as they are, if Latin hadn’t been there before.”

   “You forgot, that the Romans stole mainly, no nearly everything from the Greeks.” Bilbo said, smiling smugly.

   “Hey, I am the one who studies history.” Thorin shot back, picking up his fork and trying the cake. “Damn” he mumbled around the huge bite he had taken “that’s good cake.”

   “Special Baggins-cake. Some even say, it makes man willing to marry those who bake it.” Thorin waggled his eyebrows and Bilbo rolled his eyes in reply.

   “So it’s in your family since generations?”

   “Kinda.” Bilbo said, finally eating himself. “My mother gave it to me and my grandma, so my father’s mother, had it before. Already copied for the hundredth time.”

   “Would you like to share?”

   “Well…I need to repay you for your help after all.” The smaller man smiled.

   “A piece of cake a week would be enough for me.” Thorin said and winked. Bilbo blushed and Thorin smiled. _Mission accomplished,_ both thought.

 

SECOND PART

 

Thorin mumbled and rolled on the other side, one arm extending to reach Bilbo, but he only felt an empty space by his side. Groaning the tall man stood up and went to the bathroom. When he returned he smelled halfway to the bedroom a strong scent of baked goods. He entered the kitchen, where Bilbo, still in Thorin’s old ragged T-Shirt, stood and baked.

   “Darling, are you fine?” Thorin hugged Bilbo from behind and kissed his ear.

   “Yes, I just wanted to bake.” Turning in his arms, Bilbo smiled and looked up to his boyfriend.

   “That special cake you made when we hade out first unofficial date?” Thorin grinned broadly.

   “No. I already have you.” Bilbo said cheekily and leaned against Thorin.

   “You little…” Thorin began not intending to finish and Bilbo laughed, hugging the tall man.

   “You smell good.” Bilbo’s voice was muffled against Thorin’s chest

   “I smell of sleep, that’s all. And I should be in bed. With you for that matter.”

   “I can’t sleep.” Bilbo said.

   “I know, that the flat still smells like paint, but you were to one desperate to move in.” Thorin said gently, enjoying the closeness they shared.

   “You weren’t so eager to stay in your ragged old flat either.” Bilbo poked Thorin’s back and the tall man laughed.

   “Why should I? I wanted to spent as much time as possible with you.” Nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, Thorin closed his eyes.

   “Hahaha. You only wanted to fuck me without all the neighbour hearing it.” Bilbo pulled away, grinning.

   “Partly.” Thorin agreed. “The walls in the old flat were very thin.” Turning back to his work, Bilbo laughed at his boyfriend’s words.

   “Return to bed soon ok? It’s weekend after all and none of us needs to study anymore.” Thorin kissed Bilbo gently and then left for the warmth of their bed.


	8. The Worst Kind of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. we work at the same office and never really interacted but suddenly we’ve been taken hostage AU (X)n  
> plus bad jokes

Thorin rolled around in the back of the van, until he hit a soft warm thing. But because his eyes were under a shawl, he couldn’t see anything. Touching the thing was also impossible, because his hands were bound to his back. For that matter, his legs were too. Why would someone take him hostage? He was only a desk worker like all the other’s around him.

The thing groaned. Very humanly. Someone else then.

   “He.” Thorin staid and did the only other thing he could do at the moment: He kicked the someone.

   “Whao—that was uncalled for!” The man said, because it as a man by voice and smell, and kicked back.

   “Welcome to the world of the living.” Thorin joked.

   “Thanks.” Came the dry reply. “Where are we?”

   “In the back of a van, as far as I can tell.” Thorin rolled on his back and growled in pain and instantly returned to his earlier position. He felt breath in his face.

   “We are very close.” The other man said and tried to rob away, but the van took a corner too fast and the two of them were pressed against the wall. Thorin felt, that the other man was definitely smaller than him.

   “Ow, my arms.” Thorin slid away from the other one and sighed.

   “Why would they kidnap us?”

   “No idea.” He heard shuffling and harsh breath.

   “What are you doing?”

   “Trying…to free…owww…myself…you fool.”

   “Shhh!” Thorin hissed, when he heard the door open and close again. And yes, soon air hit his face and he felt the cold wind of the cold winter day. He was grabbed harshly and pulled out, the other man behind him. Getting dragged is never something funny, if your mother does it or a kidnapper. He was tied to a chair (seriously? So stereotypical) and he saw finally something. Darkness.

Then the lights went on and he groaned, the other man with him. Blinking, he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a white room, most likely underground, without windows or any other way out than the locked (or unlocked?) door by his right. In front of him, a small man with blonde curls and big, green-brown eyes.

   “Thorin Oakenshield?” The man said, eyes getting even bigger.

   “And who are you?” Thorin said, not wanting to sound so pissed, but he had every reason to do so.

   “Bilbo Baggins.”

   “Oh the little bunny!” Thorin laughed only to receive a glare.

   “Just because Beorn calls me like that, doesn’t mean, I like this nickname!” He said angrily.

   “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.” The taller man shifted on his chair. He only got another glare and Bilbo licked his lips. They stayed silent for a while, until Thorin sighed.

   “Do you think, we will get out of here soon?”

   “No idea.” Bilbo shrugged. “How can we know? Beorn could probably not even notice, that we are missing.”

   “Well…not so sure about this. He’s our boss and he is very strict.”

   “I don’t have so much to do with him after all.” Bilbo replied, closing his eyes. “And could we not talk about this?”

   “What are we supposed to talk about?” Thorin shot back.

   “I don’t know, the weather for fucks sake or the trees or work, just not about the entire getting-captured-thing.”

   “Why should we not talk about the problem on hand?” Thorin growled, wanting to slap that man.

   “Just…I am fucking frightened and I don’t want to spent the last few hours of me existence talking about the inevitability of our situation. I am well aware, that the chances are pretty low to get rescued, but anyway…there’s nothing that speaks against talking about every day things at the moment.”

   “Point made.” Thorin replied. “Then let’s talk about work.”

   “If I quite think about it now, rather not.” Bilbo said, Thorin groaning in reply.

   “How about bad jokes?” He tried and stared at the ceiling.

   “Okay. You start.”

   “Uhmm…A blonde walks into a bar. Thought she’s have seen it.” Bilbo blurted out with laughter.

   “Jeeezus, the worst joke I have ever heard. And it’s also sexist. Delete it.”

   “Bet your’s aren’t better!” Thorin shot back, shifting on his chair

   “Have you seen Star Trek?”

   “Yeah…”

   “Okay. How many ears does Captain Kirk have?” Green eyes lit with excitement, Bilbo leaned forward

   “Two??” The tall man furrowed his eyebrows.

   “No, his left ear, his right ear and the Final Frontear!” Bilbo said giggling

   “Oh god! Frontier. Boy this is bad…” Thorin laughed and was close from falling over.

   “See, definitely better than yours.”

   “I got one: Why is six afraid of seven?”

   “No idea!”

   “’Cause seven eight nine.” Bilbo blurted out with laughter.

 

 

Beorn was talking to the police on the phone.

   “You are sure officer?”

   “Yeah.” The officer huffed. “They were laughing at awful jokes.”

   “Have you ever encountered something like that?”

   “No, but I’d say, better than two men, who need a psychologist.”

   “Tell them, that they should call me, when they find the time to do so.

   “’Course. Have a nice day.”

   “Bye.” Beorn said absently, putting his phone down. “Those two…I never expected them to get along…and in such a situation.”


	9. The Poster on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. "somehow we’re both closeted fans of the same stupid thing" AU (X)

 

Thorin leaned back. His bed partner had rolled up against him.

   “Do you actually watch Avatar The Last Airbender?” Bilbo asked, voice somewhat muffled against Thorin’s chest.

   “What?” Though Thorin understood him, he wanted to hear it again.

   “I said:” Bilbo sat up, the blanket around his hips. “If you even have seen Avatar.” With that he pointed at the poster in the corner of the room.

   “’Course.” The small face of the man lit up.

   “Really? Man that’s so awesome. I have never met someone, who loves it too.” Thorin laughed, Bilbo’s hand on his chest.

   “I don’t tell just everyone about my love for the most ridiculous Anime I have ever seen. Especially if it’s actually targeted at twelve year olds.”

   “Hey!” Bilbo hit him playfully. “Avatar is not ridiculous! It’s the best Anime I have ever seen. The friendship combined with the plot and not to forget the element bending!” But Thorin only laughed louder.

   “You are very protective about it.” He said and brushed lazily over Bilbo’s messy curls. “I have to admit that I haven’t seen it in ages.” The grin spreading over the other man’s face was a bit wicked.

   “Why don’t we watch it together?”

   “We have just met and I thought this would be a one night stand.” Bilbo frowned, which made him look even cuter than he already was.

   “Buuuuuutttt.” Making big puppy eyes, Bilbo leaned over the other man, now both hands on his chest.

   “Okay, okay. I’ll think about it.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo, one hand nearly affectionately around his wrist. “But only if you don’t insist on meeting my parents in a few months.” Laughing, Bilbo let himself fall on the mattress.

   “It would be hard to explain, how we got together.” Thorin pulled Bilbo against him, already quite liking the idea of Bilbo staying here, with him, even if it was to watch Avatar. The smaller man’s arms wound around his neck and were soon followed by a head of blonde curls on his shoulder. Their bodies were naked, but nothing arousing. It was rather the content feeling of a unique, shared moment and sleepiness.

Bilbo soon fell asleep and the low, cute noises he made in his sleep made Thorin feel protective about the small human by his side. Never in his life, Thorin had felt this and the urge to kiss Bilbo grew in him. When he fell asleep, it was with Bilbo in his arms and on his chest.

 

   “Do you remember?” Bilbo asked, one hand affectionately on Thorin’s broad shoulder. They stood in the empty, soulless room that was once Thorin’s.

   “Mh?”

   “That.” Bilbo pointed at the now empty wall with the signs of a poster hanging on it slightly visible. Thorin laughed and rose from the box he had been leaning over.

   “Yeah. Back then.” He pulled his fiancé closer and kissed his messy curls. They stood in silence, just watching the empty wall, dwelling on memories. Thorin sighed at some point and broke the spell.

   “We should get that stuff over to the new place and start unpacking.” Bilbo smiled and leaned against Thorin’s tall, strong body.

   “Probably.” Turning at his soon-to-be husband, Bilbo grinned. “We are so lucky.”

   “I know.” Thorin said and smiled broadly, eyes filled with deep love and devotion. Since that fateful night nearly three years ago, the two of them hadn’t part ways. First it was only a friendship with benefits. Then it evolved to something bigger. And last month on the day of their first meeting and one night stand, Thorin had proposed to Bilbo, telling him in the same moment, that he planned on buying a flat for them, outside with a garden. Needless to say, Bilbo had accepted happily and now they were finally moving in together.

Taking his fiancés hand, Thorin picked up the small box and walked out of his old, small flat.


	10. Knitting Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. "i need to knit my friend a present so can you maybe teach me how to knit" AU (X)  
> combined with Highschool AU

   “You can knit, can’t you?” Bilbo jerked from his doze to full awake in a few heartbeats. _Thorin Oakenshield on your table dumbass. Wake up._

   “Ehrm, pretty much yeah.” He said stuttering.

   “Wonderful. My mother wants a hand knitted pullover for Christmas and I need you to teach me!” Bilbo’s eyes widen. _Did Thorin Oakenshield, THE Oakenshield, just ask, if I could teach him bloody knitting? For his mum?_

   “I’m not so sure about it…”

   “I could help you with Physics.” Thorin offered, eyes pleading. _Stay strong Baggins._

   “Erhm. I’ll think about it.” The other boy’s shoulders sagged.

   “Please, it’s like super important!” _Don’t you even dare!_

   “As…as I said, I’ll think about it.” Realizing that he was stuck here, Thorin sighed.

   “Here’s my number. Just text me, if you decide to teach me.” Throwing a piece of paper on the table, Thorin walked off. _He doesn’t want to be seen with me? That’s very nice._ Bilbo sighed and saw his cousin Primula made her way towards him.

   “Hey sweets.” She sat down, her brown locks bouncing around her head. “Was that actually Thorin Oakenshield, our best Quarterback?”

   “Jup.” Bilbo busied himself with his yogurt.

   “Why was he talking to you?”

   “Wanted to know, if I wanted to teach him knitting.” Primula looked at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing. _Wonderful Baggins, you just told Prim of all people about the embarrassing fact that Thorin wants to know how to knit._ Not noticing the personal crisis going on in Bilbo, Primula giggled helplessly, nearly dropping on the floor, her food lying forgotten on her plate.

   “Prim…”

   “Christ.” She whispered. “You are not kidding.”

   “Prim, please, don’t tell anyone. Thorin will murder me.” From crying with laughter to super serious in a blink was only possible if you were Primula.

   “Sweets, do you think he’ll kill you. Even if he does, his life would be horrible, ‘cause I would haunt him until the rest of his life.” She rolled her green eyes. “And do you really think I’d tell. It will be my personal little joke.”

   “Thanks.” Bilbo said relieved. “And stop calling me ‘Sweets’! It sounds like a mother calling her new born baby.” Primula grinned.

   “Oh, should I call you sweetling?” _Good god, with what kind of people am I related?_ “Nah, just kidding! I’ll stop promise.” She winked and her attention turned to her food.

 

 _Why?_ Bilbo sat now across Thorin in the hidden corners of the school library.

   “Thanks for showing me!” Thorin seemed to be…happy _Why?_.

   “Ehrm. You are not kidding me?” _Wouldn’t surprise me if you actually did._

   “Nope. My mother wants a hand knitted pullover. I got a description from my sister.” Thorin pulled out a piece of paper. _What? Is he even aware, how long it takes, to make this pullover?_ “I don’t have training and go to the gym only on Sunday, because of the winter.” _Then he got enough time._

   “We’ll start with the basics.” Bilbo said, concentrating on the problem on hand. The time flew by and both boys only realized, how late it was, when Bilbo’s father called his son, where he was, dinner would be ready in half an hour.

   “Damn.” Was Bilbo’s only reply. _Bus? 40 min. Walking? Are you insane?_ But before he could reply, Thorin intervened by simply taking the phone away from Bilbo.

   “Hey Mister Baggins, sorry to hold up Bilbo. He helped me with something here. I’ll drive him home, ok?” His father replied something.

   “No need, Mister Baggins. My mother cooks this evening too.” Again Bungo said something and Thorin smiled.

   “Well then, bye!” He ended the call and smiled at Bilbo. “Are you coming then?”

   “You just…talked to my father without permission?”

   “Yeah. Is that a problem for you?” _‘Course it is you prick!_

   “Of course! I mean this is highly rude.”

   “Sorry, I didn’t knew.” Now he was showing at least a bit if guilt.

   “Anyway, we should go.” Bilbo packed his things and looked at the first thirty rows of the pullover. “We’ll continue tomorrow.” _If I even have the desire to face you, you insufferable dick!_ They walked out of the room, down the corridors until they left the building into the directions of the parking lot. Thorin’s car, deep blue, was visible all over the now empty space.

   “Audi?” Bilbo asked. _Rich brat! Bet your parents bought it for you!_

   “Yeah. A3. I worked all summer for it and even then I had to buy a second hand car.” He shrugged and Bilbo felt a bit of guilt. The car was sparkling clean on the outside and inside. Clearly Thorin loved that thing. Through the entire ride, the two of them stayed silent, until they reached Bilbo’s house.

   “Thanks for driving me.” Bilbo climbed out.

   “Thanks for teaching me.” The smaller boy turned and saw the earnest smile on Thorin face.

   “You’re welcome. Till tomorrow.”

 

It had been now already three weeks since Bilbo had started teaching Thorin knitting. They had spent every day after school in the library. Bilbo had done his homework, started to work on presentations and talks for his courses, while Thorin knitted. They had grown into a routine. Whenever Thorin made a mistake, Bilbo seemed to sense it and looked up, helping the other boy immediately. Just like now.

   “No, not like that. You pull to hard.” Gently the smaller hands grabbed the bigger ones and the muscles relaxed under Bilbo’s touch. “It will ruin the pullover, if you do that.” Thorin smiled and looked up, meeting Bilbo’s eyes to his right.

   “Thanks.” The smaller boy smiled and blushed. _What the hell was that Baggins?_ Bending back over his books, Bilbo prayed, it would vanish, but then he felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder.

   “Are you okay?” Looking up once more, the blonde smiled.

   “Why shouldn’t I?”

   “I was jus worried. You seemed to be a bit…confused.” _Even if I’d be, it’s none of your fucking business._

   “I’m fine.” To escape any further questions, Bilbo’s gaze was directed back at his notes and the book. Thorin sighed and went back to knitting. It went silent once more and Bilbo closed his eyes for a brief second. _Why were you even so stupid enough to fall for **that** boy? You **hated** him. _Bilbo had known since last week that he had a crush, a huge one on the other boy, when Thorin had put his arm around his shoulder, while they walked to the library.

 _You are so stupid Baggins. Get your shit together and fall in love with someone else._ He hated himself for thinking and feeling this. It was by far too much controversy in his brain at the moment. He thought one thing and felt another. _Well your brain is a wee bit cleverer than your feelings._ He sighed. Then another breath went over his face and a pair of lips were on his.

Not daring to open his eyes, he leaned into the kiss automatically while his thoughts went haywire. **_Baggins, what are you doing?? You are kissing Thorin Oakenshield!!!_** But he didn’t care at all. He lifted his hands and felt the stubble on Thorin’s chin. The broad hands went around his waist, pulling him to the edge of his chair, thighs and knees of the two boys touching. And then his brain finally went empty and no stupid thought ran through his brain.

He enjoyed the warmth radiating off Thorin’s strong body and the feel of his lips against his. When the broad hands wandered further down his body, he didn’t mind at all, rather moved, so Thorin had a better access. Soon he was pulled into Thorin’s lap, sitting sideways on the other boy’s thighs, faces on the same level. Bilbo’s hands travelled down until Thorin’s chest and stayed there. At some point, they drew away for air and to assure that the other one liked it too.

Thorin’s face, flushed, combined with his half-open eyes and the widen orbs above the redden lips were perfect. _You only say that, because you love him._ Bilbo blinked, confused. A hand settled on his cheek, while the other one moved around to grab his arse better.

   “Is something wrong?” The dark haired boy’s voice had a slightly terrified edge to it.

   “No…I just…damn, that’s hard to explain.”

   “What?” Thorin looked worried.

   “Uhm…Don’t hate me for saying it…”

   “I wont hate you whatever you say!” The loving smile on Thorin’s face warmed Bilbo’s heart. Taking a deep breath he said it:

   “I think… I love you.” As his only reply, Thorin kissed Bilbo.

 

   “Your present for you first boyfriend is a knitting book?” Dís, four years younger, but thinking she was ages better than her brother in love-related things, arched her eyebrow.

   “Yes.” Thorin said and smiled, remembering Bilbo’s hands around his.


	11. A Happy Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. "at a concert and you kinda saved me from being trampled" AU (X)

Why did this guy look at them so confused? Dwalin shifted uncomfortably on his seat and glanced down on his book once more. They sat at the gate in Heathrow and waited for their flight home. The small man, dressed smartly, with his blonde hair curling on top of his head, now rose and walked over.

   “I’m sorry, but have you two been to the Muse concert?” Thorin, half asleep next to Dwalin jerked back to attention.

   “Yes, why are you asking?” The blonde man smiled at Dwalin. He didn’t seem to be afraid of him.

   “Well, you have saved me from getting trampled.” Thorin looked confused for a few seconds, then he realized.

   “Oh yes. I can remember. It was pretty close, wasn’t it?” Laughing at the memory of it, the smaller man sat on the edge of the chair across Thorin.

   “Yeah. I wanted to thank you, but you were gone very fast.” Dwalin sighed suddenly.

   “I’ll go get a coffee. Can I get any of you something?” Both men shook their heads and Dwalin left them behind.

   “How does someone like you get to like Muse?” Thorin asked.

   “Uhm, my cousin Prim is a huge fan and she got me into liking the music and when I was around and heard they would be here in London, I got myself a ticket and went there. My first concert!”

   “Really?” Thorin, who had went to many concerts alone and even more with Dwalin, couldn’t understand. “Why haven’t you ever been to such an event?”

   “First, I was never into that when I was younger. And even if had been, my parents were…pretty old fashioned, to be frank. I grew up without them and I never saw a reason, why I should go to one.” The man smiled apologetically and Thorin rolled his eyes.

   “Thorin Oakenshield, by the way.” He said, realizing, that they hadn’t introduced themselves.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo shook Thorin’s hand and smiled gently. “Where do you come from?”

   “New Zealand.” Thorin said and smiled. His accent was perfectly British, thanks to his mother and father.

   “Born there…?”

   “Yes.” Thorin confirmed.

   “Funny thing. I am living there since a few years with my nephew.”

   “Where did you come from?”

   “Canada.” Thorin laughed.

   “That’s pretty amazing.” Bilbo shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

   “Gandalf, my godfather made me move there, because he found a job there as a historian. I write about the native inhabitants and their live style.” Thorin nodded.

   “Sounds pretty interesting. Will you publish it?” Bilbo smiled.

   “That’s the plan, but I don’t know, where and when and how and it’s just damn complicated.” Thorin smiled and pulled out a business card.

   “Try this.” Bilbo’s gaze dropped on the piece of paper.

   “You are a…publisher?”

   “Jup. My fathers business. He worked hard for it and I plan to do so too. Always looking for the small ones, those the big companies would ignore.” The eyes of the smaller man were bright and a happy smiled spread on his face.

   “Thank you, this is wonderful.” Bilbo sighed relieved.

   “Hey, no problem.” The dark-haired man smiled.

   “You don’t understand. This means a lot to me.” Thorin’s smile only widened and he leaned back, happy with himself.

   “But first, you need to finish that book of yours. And you need to check of for mistakes yourself. I am no historian, neither of my employers are.”

   “I think I can do so much.” Bilbo laughed and Thorin joined him. They began talking, fluently and without stops, they didn’t even notice, that Dwalin hadn’t returned. Only the announcement, that the plane was ready for boarding, brought them back. While they waited in line, they talked and when Dwalin returned, neither of them noticed really. Bilbo sat in the far back, whilst Thorin and Dwalin sat in the middle. Waving at Thorin, Bilbo vanished to the back of the plane and Thorin sat down, sighing.

   “The two of you?” Dwalin waggled his eyebrows.

   “Huh?” Thorin looked confused. “What? NO!” But Dwalin only laughed.


	12. Child Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. „THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HOLD A CHILD" AU (X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another requested second part by Raire (still a slaver)

Bilbo walked through the less crowed roads of downtown, when he saw a man holding a baby in a totally wrong way.

   “Uhm…sir. This is not the right way you hold a baby.” He pointed out, but the man didn’t seem to be listening. The baby slipped over the arm of his winter jacket. “ehrmm!” Bilbo said with a nervous quirk in his voice. The man looked up, eyes wide and surprised and then the baby lost grip. Launching himself forward, Bilbo caught the baby safely in his arms.

   “Jesus Christ!” The man exclaimed, when Bilbo stood again. The small man shot him a look.

   “You should take more care of your child.” He said sternly. The other man flinched.

   “I never held him before and my sister send me out.”

   “So it’s not your child?” The man shook his head. “One more reason to take more care of it.” Bilbo looked down on the yellow bundle of a baby. It had soft, blonde curls and big, greyish eyes. He smiled gently down on it.

   “Thank you for catching him. I seriously have no idea how to handle children.” The tall, dark-haired man seemed to be highly embarrassed. Leaving his sternness and anger behind, Bilbo smiled.

   “There was no accident or injury. But the next time, I wont be there and you should make your sister teach you how to hold a baby.” The child in Bilbo’s arms suddenly giggled and grabbed the man’s scarf, pulling with his tiny hands.

   “Oh no.” The taller man said and sighed.

   “What?” Bilbo looked down, trying the make the baby release the scarf, without dropping it.

   “He won’t let go. He has something like a kraken. Once he gets hold of something, he won’t release it. But his mother was the same.” The man chuckled and Bilbo joined.

   “How about we bring him home. ‘Cause I would like it very much, if he releases this scarf. My neighbours wife made it for me last Christmas.”

   “We don’t live far away.” While they walked, they were silent, apart from the baby’s low gurgles. The door was opened before the man could even take out his keys. A dark haired woman, a bit shorter than the man, but clearly related stared at the man with bright blue eyes.

   “Thorin where have you been? Fili shouldn’t be outside for so long!”

   “There was a tiny accident.” She now saw the missing baby.

   “What have you done?” The distress in the woman’s voice was terrible.

   “No problem madame, I got your child. Your brother, I suppose, had some problems with him.” Bilbo looked around the man’s frame.

   “Oh god bless you.” The woman waved him inside. “I am Dís Steel by the way.”

   “Bilbo Baggins.” He held out the baby and his mother took it gently. Without a problem the little kraken released the scarf.

   “Why don’t you drink a cup of tea with us.” Bilbo blinked and smiled then.

   “Why not?” The man now entered the house, looking highly embarrassed.

   “Sorry for not introducing myself. Thorin Durin.” But Bilbo laughed only.

   “No problem.” He said. “You had more pressing matters on your mind.”

 

SECOND PART

 

Bilbo whimpered when Kili grabbed his hair and pulled on his so hard it made tears well up in his eyes.

   “I warned you.” Thorin said, sprawled over the couch with Fili to his feet, who tried to read aloud.

   “Thorin, for Christ sake, they are your nephews. Take a little bit more responsibility.” Bilbo took Kili’s small hand gently and tried to bring the boy to release his precious hair.

   “I think he has a golden-hair-kink.” Thorin said laughing low in his chest, making it sound like faint thunder. Kili tore his dark brown eye from Bilbo and stared at Thorin.

   “He is one and a half, he is too you to have a kink.” Bilbo shot Thorin a glare, that would have made every other man afraid but Thorin only shrugged it off.

   “Well then he likes it more than other hair colours.” Bilbo growled a bit and watched the little one ‘walk’ over to his uncle. He used the couch and table to hold onto and made a great show of wiggling his bum. All in all he looked just as cute as every other baby. But the he stumbled and fell forward, the only thing graspable Thorin’s hair. The howl the man made brought a helpless giggle up in Bilbo.

And while Thorin whimpered and Fili nearly dropped from the couch, Kili sat there and laughed loudly. Bilbo tried not to piss himself while he watched Thorin swearing and Fili staring at his uncle. Soon the man stomped out of the room and Bilbo calmed down.

   “Don’t listen to your uncle Fili. Forget what you heard.” The blonde boy with those incredible hazel brown eyes looked at Bilbo and smiled then.

   “He was very angry wasn’t he?”

   “Yes. It hurts, when someone” Here Bilbo shot Kili a look, but the baby was already toying with the cushions. “pulls your hair that hard.”

   “Mummy says, that because of me you and uncle are together.” Bilbo laughed, thinking about that fate full evening.

 “Yeah. It’s a weird story, I probably tell you some day.” Fili looked suspicious. Even at his young age, he knew his uncle well, all his weird sides and faults. But then his face lit up with a bright smile.

   “Do you think Thorin will come down?”

   “After he has calmed down and soothed his broken ego, then he will.”

   “What’s an ego?” Fili asked and Bilbo sat down and explained it to him. Then he went upstairs and looked after his husband. He sat in the bedroom, frown on his face and Bilbo sighed.

   “Won’t you come downstairs. Fili worries already.” Thorin looked up, frown vanishing from his face.

   “Bilbo, you don’t know how much I love you.” Bilbo blushed.

   “I love you just as much.” Thorin rose and walked over to him, leaning down and kissing Bilbo. “Let’s go downstairs before Kili finds something else to destroy.”


	13. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We accidentally grabbed fort the same children’s toy for our nephews, but there’s only one left.... (own)

   “Uh, oh sorry.” They said simultaneously. Both smiled, this impatient kind of way, which all adults know. Eyes wandered from the person over to the Lego toy. And back. Thorin sighed.

   “How do we do this?” He asked looking at his opponent.

   “Uhm…No idea.” Thorin sighed once more, ruffling his hair, ruining his ponytail in the process.

   “That’s insane isn’t it?”

   “Is that a rhetorical question?” The man asked, his blonde longs hanging in his face and now he smiled really.

   “No idea to be honest. It’s just…two grown man fighting over a damn, lame Lego toy.” Thorin snorted.

   “My nephew wants exactly this one.” The man said, shrugging.

   “I got two.” Thorin shot back, only half-heartedly feeling competitive.

   “Doesn’t matter. Bet mine’s younger.” Rolling his eyes, Thorin looked at the man.

   “We are not seriously doing this?” The other man put his head into his hands and sighed.

   “Not sure about that.”

   “Uhm, excuse me. Is there a problem?” A young woman with short cut reddish-brown hair stood by their side and smiled. She wore a nametag and smiled professionally.

   “Eh, yeah. Do you have one of these?”

   “Ugh, I need to check that. I’ll be back in a minute.” Nodding the woman walked fast through the mass of people.

   “Probably not the most clever thing to go Christmas shopping now.” Thorin said.

   “Not really. But I have forgotten it quite.” The other man confessed.

   “Bilbo! Thorin!” Suddenly Gandalf, Thorin’s old principal from primary school came over. The small man by Thorin’s side looked up.

   “Thorin Durin?” He asked, eyes wide.

   “Haven’t you two grown?” Gandalf asked, grinning like Santa himself.

   “We are three-if not four-times our age, of course we have grown.” Thorin shot back, before he looked to the other man.

   “You are Thorin Durin?”

   “My passport and driving licence say so.” Thorin said sarcastically. “You are then Bilbo Baggins, the little bunny.” Bilbo’s face went red and a frown decorated his small face.

   “Just because Beorn insisted…” But he was unable to finish his sentence, because Gandalf intervened.

   “Buying presents?” That brought Bilbo on other thoughts.

   “Yeah. We both wanted to buy the same Lego toy, so one of the women from this shop is now looking for a second.”

   “Aah. Little Frodo and Fili and Kili.” Gandalf nodded and all three went quiet for a minute. “Well then, I have to go. Have a wonderful December and a holy Christmas.” Then the old man was off.

   “I didn’t thought you to be Thorin Durin of all people.” Bilbo said.

   “Most people don’t expect an obese boy to grow into someone like me.” Bilbo jerked.

   “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” But Thorin shook merely his head.

   “No big deal.” Now he even smiled. “I think it is the best that way. Most people don’t even recognize me.” Bilbo laughed heartily.

   “What has happened to Dwalin?”

   “He has now his own little shop for motorbikes near the river a bit outside, but he’s happy with it.”

   “That sounds wonderful. How about you?”

   “I took over Erebor from my father and I think I am doing better than he did.”

   “Luxury cars still a good going business?” Bilbo said and smiled.

   “Pretty much.” Thorin nestled with his coat. “And you?”

   “I am now a respective member of the newspaper “The Shire”. Just a small job, but I love it quite a lot. Sometimes I am even allowed to write for “Rivendell”.” Thorin nodded and smiled, then the woman came back.

   “You two are lucky. I found one. The actually last one.” She smiled and handed Thorin the box.

   “Thanks.” Thorin said and smiled.

   “No problem! Happy Christmas!” Then she was off, her head shining brightly through the mass of black and brown dressed people around her.

   “Jeeze. Always in a rush.” Bilbo said and smiled.

   “Why don’t we meet again?” For a few heartbeats Thorin could have slapped himself. “I mean, all of us. Y’know, reunite and stuff.”

   “Sounds wonderful to me.” Bilbo said and pulled out a business card. “Call me!” He said and smiled.

   “Thanks.” Thorin took the card gently and put it into his wallet.

   “Well then. See you!” Bilbo waved and was off, vanishing into the mass of people around him.

   “See you.” Thorin whispered. Nobody had ever known, that he had fallen in love with Bilbo in primary school. And somehow still was.


	14. The right Christmas Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101307038300#notes  
> I came to pick you up from your door to go christmas shopping....

Bilbo opened the door and saw right into his boyfriends face.

   “Hey there.” Thorin said, smiling broadly. “I’m late, sorry.”

   “For what?!” Bilbo asked, trying to remember, if he had forgotten some kind of meeting.

   “For Christmas shopping.” Thorin smiled broadly and Bilbo sighed.

   “Thorin, this is insane, it’s two weeks until Christmas and we already decided, that we’d buy each other’s presents online, because that’s far less trouble than getting it downtown.” But Thorin’s smiled didn’t falter.

   “No need to buy the presents, just think of it as we two going through the romantic scenery of Christmas-y decorated streets.” Bilbo frowned.

   “With hundreds of other people too.” Thorin growled, something he never did.

   “Oh come on, Bilbo. It’s not like it will kill you.” Sighing Bilbo leaned against the wall by his door.

   “Okay, give me a moment.” Bilbo slammed the door shut and went to the task of getting dressed properly for the freezing temperature outside.

 

While he and Thorin walked through the less crowed streets in the back, Bilbo noticed a lot of couples walking hand in hand, smiling broadly.

   “I feel slightly uncomfortable.” He confessed to his boyfriend.

   “Why sweetheart?”

   “There are too many heterosexuals around me.” He said, casting them a glance.

   “Oh come on!” Thorin put his broad arm around his love’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest. He pecked a kiss on his forehead and smiled into his curls.

   “Oh Thorin.” Bilbo said and nuzzled into Thorin’s jacket. Both stood like that in the cold winter air, warming each other.

   “I love you so much.” Thorin said gently and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

   “I love you too.” Bilbo said and smiled broadly.

   “Let’s go. We need to walk through the main shopping street to get the right Christmas feeling.” Thorin said and giggled.

   “You are a child in the body of a full grown man.” Bilbo teased, poking his boyfriend with his gloved fingers and Thorin laughed loudly. Together they walked through the maze of small streets, until the chatter of lots of people told them, that they were at their destination.

   “There must be a nest somewhere.” Bilbo joked as they tired to find a way through the chaos of moving bodies.

   “Guess so.” The taller man smiled down on his boyfriend and took his hand. “But I wont lose you.” Bilbo squeezed his hand and smiled back. They moved at the speed of an old snail, but eventually they ended up at a subway station. Walking into the underground, both took off their gloves and searched for their Oyster cards. As they went through the tunnels to the platforms, the heat nearly suffocated them.

   “It seems down here, the temperature never changes.” Bilbo said, opening his jacket.

   “It’s like a dragons’ dungeon, heating it up with it’s fire.”

   “Oh Thorin, stop being so bloody gloomy!” Bilbo said, hitting the tall man playfully with his gloves.

   “Come on, can’t you imagine it? A gigantic dragon in a gigantic hall, his eye three times bigger than you and his red scales reflecting the light of a torch and suddenly – He shifts and rises, fire roaring…” Thorin looked excited, but Bilbo only arched his eyebrow.


	15. Have a Cup of Tea, my Number...and probably my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally ending up at the same table in a crowded cafe insp: http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/89193792100#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part requested by Raire.  
> And dear PageBlanche, i hope you like it this time. I didn't kick them out again.

Both smiled at the awkwardness of their meeting. Thorin shifted on the bench and the smaller man sat down.

   “Sorry, but I really need a hot cup of tea at the moment.” The black haired man shook his head, ponytail shaking.

   “It’s alright. I’ve been out there myself.” He laughed dryly and directed his attention back at his book and took a sip from his coffee. The moist, hot air in the café had given him a slight headache, but he wanted to finish this chapter, desperately wanting to know, what was going to happen to his favourite character.

   “Game of Thrones.” The other man, a small guy with blondish curls and green eyes said.

   “Yeah. Do you know it?”

   “I’ve been reading it, but to be honest, I quite lost track of the events.” He laughed. “And I have not much time anymore.”

   “How so?” The other man’s tea arrived and the waitress, a woman with short blonde hair and glasses shot them a look, grinning like a child at Christmas.

   “Uhm…I need to read lot’s of books for my work and I don’t have the bloody nerve to read at home something as complicated as Game of Thrones. I tried the TV-series, but a friend told me, there would be a lot of changes in the upcoming series.”

   “Yeah, I heard that too.” Thorin put his book on the table, feeling awkward. “What are you working as?”

   “Teacher…or well I am on the way of being one.” The other man laughed and put honey into his tea. “It’s a lot of work and it’s bloody exhausting.”

   “Then why are you doing it?” Thorin asked.

   “I love to work with children and to be frank, there are so many bad teachers, that I don’t want the next generation to have them.” Thorin laughed.

   “That reminds me of the time, when I was still in school and we had this woman, who was terrifying. We were in second grade and she was a bloody dragon in human form.” Thorin shook his head, picking up his mug. When he had put it down, a hand reached over the table.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” The man smiled. “I feel weird talking to you, without knowing your name.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” Smiling, the dark haired took the offered hand and shook it.

   “What do you do for a living?” Bilbo asked, blowing on his hot tea.

   “Goldsmith.” He sad, feeling himself blush. He had such a boring job.

   “Really?” Bilbo’s eyes widen and he smiled. “That’s a pretty old job isn’t it? Needing a lot of patience and concentration?” Thorin smiled.

   “It’s my grandfather business and my father has followed him, so I am following my father. It’s hard and annoying at times, but I still like it quite a lot.” Bilbo came a bit closer, when the volume in the café increased.

   “So it’s family business?”

   “Pretty much.” Bilbo nodded and smiled.

   “Was it your father’s wish that you continue the business?”

   “Not really, he just wanted us to be happy. But growing up with gems and gold made me think from the beginning on, that my live would be only perfect, if I’d become a goldsmith as my father.” Thorin shrugged and noticed that Bilbo now sat right beside him, face now closer than ever.

   “My father was a baker, but no one wanted me to be that. Though I still enjoy baking, I couldn’t live with standing up so damn early every day.” Bilbo wrinkled his nose and though Thorin hated such comments, he laughed, it fitted for this man.

   “But teacher is not a better option, when it comes to standing up early.” Thorin joked.

   “Well, I can sleep at least until seven. My father used to stand up around three in the morning.”

   “Do you live close to your school?”

   “Pretty much. But still far enough away, so the students wouldn’t notice.” Bilbo said and grinned. The waitress suddenly came over.

   “Hey there guys. Would it be alright if you left in a few minutes, ‘cause there are lots of people who’d like to have your table. I am truly sorry for kicking you out, but business is business.”

   “Oh yes, of course.” Bilbo looked to Thorin and he nodded.

   “It’s okay. We are finished anyway.” They paid and left.

   “Well then.” Bilbo said, his scarf hiding most of his face.

   “Here’s my number.” Thorin held a piece of paper. Bilbo blushed and took it. Then Thorin smiled, waved and left.

 

SECOND PART

 

Bilbo snuggled up to Thorin as they walked close to each other through the wind howling through the small street. It was their third date and they went to see a movie and Thorin offered to walk Bilbo home, but the wind was so cold, that after just two minutes walking, both froze into the deepest part of their soul.

   “Let’s go in this café.” Thorin said, muffled by his scarf and blown away by the wind. Bilbo nodded and followed him inside. As the two of them peeled off their clothes, they realized, that it was the exact same café they had met. The waitress sat on a stool and chatted with the bartender. She smiled and hopped down.

   “Hi. Funny that today actually someone turns up. Choose your seat.” Bilbo nodded and smiled, face stiff from the cold outside. Thorin walked to the table they had sat on when they had first met. The waitress took their order and with one lingering glance she was off.

   “Weird, that it’s so empty here.” Thorin said, stuffing his scarf violently into his jacket arm.

   “Christmas is over, so no one goes out anymore that much. It’s freezing after all.” Bilbo shifted and suddenly the two of them sat as close together as at the day of their first meeting.

   “Here is your tea and coffee.” The waitress sat down the two mugs and walked back to resume her conversation.

   “Does she even remember, that she kicked us out?” Bilbo asked Thorin in a faint whisper.

   “Bet she had to do that every day often, considering the fact that she is in the business since quite a while.” Thorin said casually while putting sugar into his coffee.

   “How do you know that?” Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin sideways.

   “Favourite café. I always come here and she knows me. Well knowing is a bit far, she recognizes me.” Bilbo nodded and took a sip from his tea.

   “Ah shit.” He said and put down the cup.

   “What is it?” Thorin asked worried, one hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

   “Aaah. I burned my tongue.” The waitress looked over to them, eyebrows furrowed.

   “Could you get us some water please?” The tall man asked her and she smiled.

   “Sure thing.” Thorin turned back at Bilbo, who whimpered in pain.

   “Is it really that bad?” Staring at the taller man, Bilbo snorted.

   “Try one hundred degrees hot water, then you know if it’s really that painful.”

   “Stop being so sassy, you sound like you are dying right now and I think this is a bit exaggerated, okay?” Thorin said, frowning. Before Bilbo could reply, the waitress put down a glass of water and a small plate with a piece of cake.

   “This will help. And don’t worry about the cake, it has been a try out that went wrong.” She laughed and was off again. The two men sighed.

   “Sorry, I shouldn’t be so harsh.” Thorin said, blushing a bit.

   “No problem, I am a drama queen times.”

   “Always best to know the worst of each other.” Bilbo answered with a chuckle and tried the cake.

   “Actually not bad.” He mumbled. “Wanna try?” He asked Thorin, who nodded. When the fork hovered towards Thorin with a generous bit of cake he obediently opened his mouth. Neither of the two heard the high squeal the waitress nor the tortured sigh of the bartender. Thorin licked his lips after the fork had left his mouth and he was faced with the expecting expression over Bilbo face.

   “Yeah, not bad.” Thorin agreed and smiled gently. Bilbo ate the rest of the cake and then sighed.

   “It actually helped.”

   “Really your tongue’s better?” Bilbo hummed in reply and shifted closer to Thorin. He leaned a bit against him and Thorin’s arm went around the smaller man’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, until Bilbo shifted and looked up at Thorin. Both had their mouths open, just a tiny bit and then Thorin leaned down and Bilbo stretched up a little and they met halfway on the way. Instantly their eyes closed and Thorin felt Bilbo’s small hands on his chest.

Meanwhile the waitress had pulled the bartender over the bar and into her arms, well rather her boobs, and grinned satisfied. The bartender only sighed and let it happen. It was her favourite past time after all.


	16. Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we work at opposite ends of a library but we have this book swap thing going on and somehow we started leaving notes in the books" AU (X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot with a second part ;)

Bilbo smiled. Again there was a small note in the book, written by his ‘Secret Santa’. Since the last few months he had found several of these notes in books, he read or sorted into the shelves. At home he had a small folder filled with them and whenever he was sad or tired, he read through them and felt loved.

 

 _If you don’t cry while reading this book, you are inhuman._ –the fault in our stars.

 

 _Geothe clearly had no idea how to write an interesting story, hasn’t he?_ – Faust I

 

 _SO FUCKING REAL_ – The book thief

 

Now Bilbo held “North and South” in his hands and grinned to himself. _Wonderful story, though very long._ His anonymous friend never wrote something insulting on the notes, though some of them dripped in sarcasm. From time to time, Bilbo disagreed and scribbled something down himself. Then he wondered if he replied – it had to be a man from the writing – and giggled when he found something new or a sassy answer to one of his older notes.

Working the huge library of Erebor University was something wonderful and magical to Bilbo. The tall shelves meant shelter from the buzzing campus and he felt home, whenever he smelled the scent of old leather, dust and paper. His footsteps didn’t echo and if you found a hidden corner, you were very unlikely to be found. Bilbo sighed and put the book back, keeping the note, writing down the date and book. Stuffing it into his folder, the small blonde rose, looking for something he hadn’t read in a while.

When he slipped into the row, the book was in, he saw a tall, black haired buy with the exact book in his hands, pulling out the note Bilbo had written when he had brought the book back. The man smiled and read it, shaking his head in amusement.

   “You little idiot.” He said in a nearly loving tone. He pulled a pen from his long black hair and scribbled something down. Then he put the book back and walked away, still grinning. Silently Bilbo walked to the book, pulling it out. It was George Martin’s ‘Ice and Fire’, ‘A Dance with Dragons’. Bilbo had written:

 

 _he should probably stop killing people and introducing new ones, I lost track!_ His anonymous friend had written:

 _Agreed. Why don’t we meet someday and discuss?_ Bilbo swallowed. Did he wanted to meet him? Or was the magical relationship they shared in danger if they did so? He took a deep breath and clutched the book to his chest, the note in his hand and closed his eyes. In a sudden thought, he took his pen, wrote down his email and put the note back. Then he took a deep breath and shoved the book into his place and walked off.

 

Days had passed now and Bilbo started to feel uneasy, checking his emails every once in a while. He sighed and leaned back, when the you-got-an-email-sound rang through his room. Shooting up he clicked on the mail program and saw an email from [thorin.durin@erebor_university.com](mailto:thorin.durin@erebor_university.com)

Hey my anonymous friend.

 

I wasn’t sure, whether I should write you an email or look for a Bilbo Baggins on the course-lists. But it would be by far too creepy if I’d tell you, who I am because you’d be shocked if you met me.

 

Your notes are a glorious thing. I have never expected to get answers from anyone, let alone notes of their own. It’s been now over a year, as far as I know and there weren’t a day when I regret answering you. Even if we wont get along, I’d like to continue that.

 

I know it sounds a bit creepy, but I think I know you. Not personally of course, but I think we are in some courses together. I’d love to meet you, but I don’t know how you’ll react to me. I can be a bit creepy times.

 

Anyway, even if I don’t get a reply, it would be nice if our little silent post continues.

 

-Thorin Durin

 

Bilbo giggled and blushed, not knowing what to do. His hands hovered over the keyboard and he began typing a response

 

SECOND PART

 

From: [bilbo.baggins@erebor_university.com](mailto:bilbo.baggins@erebor_university.com)

To: [thorin.durin@erebor_university.com](mailto:thorin.durin@erebor_university.com)

Subject: Re:Hey Anonymous Friend

 

Hello Thorin,

 

Can I call you like that?

 

I have seen you once, I think. If you were the tall guy with the long black hair and a long nose, then I have seen you while writing me a reply to the note, that lead to this very email-writing-thing.

 

I also wanted to say that I love the note-thing. It’s something like a miracle. And I also would like to continue it. But I hope that we will get on well, I somehow know that we will J.

 

And I don’t give a damn if you are creepy. Technically everyone I know is a bit creepy, so one more or less won’t matter. Why don’t we meet around the 29th, when the campus closes for winter break?

 

-Bilbo Baggins.

 

Somehow Bilbo was not sure, why he had asked to meet Thorin Durin. But now he stood in the freezing temperatures under a streetlight near his little flat off campus, his breath freezing in mid-air. The mysterious Thorin Durin was still missing and Bilbo already worried, if this was all but a flux. But then he saw a tall person running over to his position. Long, black hair hung under his beanie and the short-cropped beard was hidden under a thick black scarf.

   “Bilbo?” The man had a voice like warm chocolate and Bilbo immediately loved it.

   “Yes.” He dug his hand out of his pocket and shook Thorin’s gloved one.

   “Sorry for being late, but I had to bring my little sister to one of her friends for a sleep over. Took longer than expected. The friends mother tried to force me and her oldest daughter together.” Thorin seemed to blush. Or it was just the flush from running.

   “Oh.” Bilbo said, not sure, what to say.

  “Sorry, we know us like two seconds and I am already creepy as fuck.” Thorin looked at his large feet.

   “Stop apologizing. And who the hell has told you are creepy?” And so they talked, walking over the empty campus. Bilbo forgot to put his hands back into his jacket and soon they were frozen blocks of flesh. When he began rubbing it, Thorin’s attention was drawn to the problem. He immediately pulled out his hands from his gloves and the big hands encircled Bilbo’s small ones.

   “Oh…Thanks.” Bilbo said, blushing at that gesture.

   “I am always the one who warms my friends’ hands. For example Emma always has freezing cold hands.”

   “Your girlfriend?” Bilbo asked, eyes fixed on the hands in front of him, unable to look into Thorin’s eyes.

   “God no, I’m as straight as a circle. And she has a boyfriend, my best buddy. But she…well is absolutely fine with physical contact.” Bilbo laughed.

   “As straight as a circle. I need to remember that, when I introduce myself to others in the future.”

   “You are also gay?” Thorin asked and Bilbo noticed the bright, nearly shining blue colour in his eyes.

   “Yeah.” The smaller man blushed and looked back at his hands. Gently, Thorin held them closer and breathed warm air over them, beard and lips extremely close to Bilbo knuckles.


	17. 'Team' Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hate each other but got thrown in the same group during a team building exercise" AU (X)

The two glared at each other from across the table. Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins. There weren’t two people in the office that hated each other more than Bilbo and Thorin. It was hate on first meeting and no one could convince either to calm the fuck down and act like grown ups.

   “Bastard.” Thorin hissed as he sat down.

   “Psycho.” Bilbo replied and frowned, more of a pained grin than anything else.

   “Calm your tits!” Gandalf interjected and slammed down a folder. “Get this over and then you can return to hate each other!” Dwalin snorted and turned back at his own partner, small Ori. Thorin growled and opened the folder. Both read through the proposal for the project and then stared at each other. Galadriel, Gandalf’s partner, walked over.

   “The general idea of this project was to get you all to talk.” The always-white dressed lady smiled broadly and left, her flowery perfume still in the air. Thorin and Bilbo returned to stare at each other. At some point Bilbo inhaled deeply and leaned back.

   “If we don’t start any time soon, we will get a problem with Gandalf.”

   “Why should I? I bloody hate you.” Thorin exclaimed and snorted. “Do you have even an idea?”

   “Yes, but if you don’t want to work with me, why should I tell you. Probably you’ll use it as your idea at some point and then I am fucked.” Bilbo shot back, eyes squinted and face in a horrendous frown.

   “As if.” Thorin spat out and rolled his eyes.

   “Oh shut up, I know how you work.” Bilbo said, eyes now wide with anger.

   “I don’t do such a thing. I at least respect your ideas, if I don’t respect you.” Thorin growled and leaned over the table. They were loud and the other pairs looked over at the two bickering idiots. Bilbo sighed and rubbed his face.

   “One option would be, that the work is divided between the experts and in the end, they conclude their research.”

   “That would require a whole lot of communication.” Thorin said, face now serious and concentrated.

   “True, but if all work on one table, it would take too long, there would be too many opinions and to find a real conclusion would be harder.” The smaller man arched his eyebrow.

   “And more expensive. But if the communication fails, the entire project would be at stake.” Rubbing his black beard, Thorin scribbled on a piece of paper.

   “We could put the experts into groups depending on either their experience or their field of expertise.” Thorin nodded, deep in thought. “If then the communication fails, there would be less problems and still an useable amount of outcome.” Bilbo looked at his partner.

   “That’s a good idea. But how do we form the groups?”

   “If there would be three, then one will be the ass. I’d say groups of two or four.” Thorin furrowed his eyebrows.

   “12 on groups of four sound fine to me.” Bilbo scribbled something down and tapped his pen on the table.

   “Okay, that’s something we can work with” Leaning back, Thorin smiled.

 

Gandalf grinned as Galadriel arched her eyebrow at the door or the male bathroom in the first floor. The growl echoing down the corridor made the woman blush.

   “Who is this?” She asked, but Gandalf’s grin only increased and he left. Inside of the male bathroom, Thorin was balls deep in Bilbo, both panting and sweeting and cursing.

   “You little prick!” Thorin hissed.

   “You are the one fucking me.” Bilbo shot back and moaned as Thorin moved inside him.

   “You enjoy this, don’t you?” Leaning over, Thorin bit down on Bilbo’s neck. Helplessly the smaller man’s hands flailed around, finally finding grip on Thorin’s broad shoulder. Burying his nose in Bilbo’s sweaty curls, Thorin’s hips snapped up, grinding deeper into the man he hated so much.

   “I probably do.” Bilbo moaned and licked Thorin’s neck before biting into his ear. “You certainly do!” Laughing low in his chest, the taller man pulled Bilbo closer and growling deep in his chest as he continued to fuck the blonde.


	18. The Pencil of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you think i always forget pencils in this class but actually i just want to talk to you and now have a little over 200 pencils at home" AU (X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Part requested by Vil

Bilbo sat down, unpacking his bag, placing his stuff on the table in front of him. Someone sat down next to him, one chair free.

   “Hey.” Bilbo looked up, spotting Thorin. The man smiled apolitically and Bilbo handed him one of his pens.

   “Thanks.” Thorin took it and Bilbo’s attention returned to his things. Thorin always asked him for a pen, it had become a rite between the two of them. Didn’t the man have his own pens? Bilbo glanced over at Thorin and frowned a bit. He didn’t look at all messy, his clothes even straightened and his beard kept short. The long hair always in a neat ponytail.

Still there was something odd about Thorin. They never spoke to each other more than necessary, though Bilbo always felt Thorin wanting to talk about _anything._ But he never said a word. So Bilbo spent the entire lecture in silence next to him, left in silence only to meet him a few days later in the next lecture, where he asked again for a pen.

 

Thorin hated himself. Again he sat next to Bilbo, not saying a word like the biggest fool of all the world. He could slap himself, but that would be creepy as fuck. He looked down on his hand, not paying any attention to the professor at the front, more on the pen. He had how many at a his tiny flat? They were many and it was getting slightly out of hand. Thorin looked over at Bilbo and smiled involuntarily. This sweet little person…he had been in love with Bilbo since the first English Literature lectre, one and a half year ago. And aware of it since a year and a bit more.

Back then this little game had begun, him asking for pens and Bilbo actually giving him one. He knew, he wouldn’t be studying much longer with Bilbo and that he needed to make a move, but he was so damn afraid, that he would creep him out. Thorin wasn’t the person, you would describe instantly as someone to be easily friends with. He was tall, brooding and often also frowning.

He sighed and tired his best to focus at the lecture, but couldn’t bring himself to. When the professor released them, he rose and looked at the pen in his hand. Inhaling deeply he turned at Bilbo and gave the pen back, something he had never done before. Bilbo’s eyes widen, he was absolutely confused.

   “I’m sorry, I steal your pens.” Thorin said, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out: “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Instantly he blushed and looked away. “Sorry” He mumbled, packing his stuff away, then walking to the door. He hated himself so much. Hello there, creepy man.

 

Bilbo still held the pen, unable to comprehend the situation. Thorin had given him the pen back and asked him out. _Thorin had asked him out._ Bilbo dropped the pen and picked up his packed bag, running after Thorin. He found the tall man in the corridor walking with his head bowed.

   “Thorin!” Bilbo shouted. He turned around, spotting Bilbo and then he walked on faster. “Wait a second!” Grapping the sleeve of Thorin’s jacket, the smaller mane got him to stop.

   “Yes. I want to go out on a date with you.” Bilbo said, smiling broadly.

 

SECOND PART

 

Bilbo smiled when he saw the small flat of Thorin. It was homely and there was an air of carefreeness about the drying pants in the kitchen and the stack of college blocks by the sofa, each of them full of Thorin’s broad artistic handwriting.

   “You write a lot?” Bilbo asked, as he tapped on the slightly dusty pile.

   “Yeah. It’s like my favourite past time.” Thorin replied as he followed the small man, busying himself with the speakers. Bilbo’s eyes fell on a box…full of pens.

   “Thorin.” He said and the tone causing the tall man to turn and look sheepishly at the smaller man in front of him. “Are these my pens?” Thorin swallowed.

   “Yes.”

   “And the only reason, you write is to use them?”

   “Not the only, but it’s a big reason.”

   “Thorin, why did you wait so long to actually ask me out? I paid good money for those pens. I stole them at any occasion when I was at work.” Bilbo huffed and Thorin shrank a bit.

   “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I am just a bit…”

   “Shy I know. And I shouldn’t talk to you like that.” Bilbo smiled gently.

   “You can have them back, if you want.” Thorin said, still uneasy about this.

   “Jesus, Thorin! Keep them! They are just pens for hell’s sake. I mean, you’ll always have a reminder of me, when you write.” Thorin smiled.

   “That’s the other reason, why I write. You inspire me to do so.” Bilbo’s eyes widen.

   “Really? Can I…can I read them?”

   “Not until it isn’t finished.” Thorin said gently.

   “When will it be finished?” Bilbo begged, eyes big.

   “Bilbo, we just had our fifth date, when do you expect me to open the door to my deepest secret for you? It will take a while for me to finish and then a while until I feel save to show it to you.” Bilbo pouted. “If you do that, I will wait even longer.” Thorin said, jabbing a finger gently to Bilbo’s chest.

   “You meanie!” Bilbo shouted and Thorin laughed. The smaller man shouted even more, but it was mainly nonsense.

   “Shhh. The neighbours will hear us.” Thorin said, one hand over the loud mouth, face extremely close to Bilbo’s

   “Maybe that’s what I want, heh?” Bilbo said through Thorin’s broad hand. The tall man smiled.

   “If you don’t shut up after I removed my hand, then I will fucking kick you out. And keep your pen and my story until the end of all days.” Bilbo looked like he wanted to complain more but kept silent much to Thorin’s delight.

   “Wonderful.” He said gently and put down his hand. Bilbo reacted in seconds and pulled Thorin’s head down and kissed the tall man. For the first few seconds, Thorin was stiff like a broomstick, but then he pulled Bilbo to himself and kissed him back.


	19. Music and Tea Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your music’s way too loud bUT THAT’S MY FAVORITE SONG" AU(X)

Thorin growled. Living in an old house like Erebor Mansion was not a clever idea. He knew exactly, what his neighbours did. Now he listened to a song coming from above and he wanted to study properly for his finals. The tall, black haired man rose and walked out, throwing on a T-Shirt while walking. His baggy grey jogging trousers hung low on his hips and he slipped into his old chucks. He grabbed his keys and left his small flat.  
The staircase was freezing and Thorin growled once more and walked up the stone steps. The music grew in volume with every step he took and his mood went lower and lower. He stood in front the small flat right under the roof. He rang and the music was tuned down. A small, blonde person opened and pushed his large glasses up his small nose. His eyes widen, when his eyes travelled up Thorin’s body. Now the tall man realized, who it was. Bilbo Baggins.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but your music is pretty loud.” Thorin said, trying to calm his mood. Bilbo’s eyes widen ever more, if that was even possible.   
“Uhm…sorry, but I thought, everyone was gone. I mean, Dwalin told me, that most would be gone by now.” Thorin rolled his eyes and a shiver went down his spine, when he picked up some lyrics. 

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

He hummed instantly and his fingers tapped on his massive thigh.   
“Do you want to come inside, it’s freezing here.” Bilbo said gently and Thorin surprised himself as he nodded and entered.   
“Thanks. I’m sorry for shocking you.” Thorin smiled. The song continued. “I love that song.” He said absently minded. Bilbo laughed.   
“I listen to it all day. You are a student too?” Bilbo walked around in the small space, ducking under low lamps and past pieces of furniture and Thorin. He cleaned the place pretty fast and efficient.   
“Yes, geography and maths.”   
“Jeezus.” Bilbo laughed, but Thorin wasn’t hurt or angry.   
“You look like you study literature and English.” Thorin joked and sat down on the now finally clean sofa and looked around completely. Shelves were covering most of the few normal sized walls and were filled with books. In one was a laptop opened and a small speaker in front of it.   
“Nope. I study architecture and agriculture.” Arching his eyebrow Thorin leaned back. His T-Shirt slipped up and revealed his strong abdomen and the waistband of his pants. Bilbo’s gaze dropped shamelessly on Thorin’s lap.   
“How so?” Thorin said, eyebrow still arched and sitting up again. Bilbo shrugged.   
“I am in a special course program called “New Innovations” and they encourage students to study that, because in the future, buildings and plants probably will be one.” The small man smiled. “I find it fairly interesting.” Thorin smiled. “But what about you? Geography and maths, eh?”  
“Hey, I can do whatever I want to do!” Thorin said and Bilbo giggled.   
“It alright. Do you want coffee or tea?” Standing in the small kitchen, Bilbo held up two cups.  
“Tea please.”   
“Any preference?”   
“No chamomile or anything as disgusting.” The blonde man grinned.   
“I don’t own such mainstream shit. I am a hipster, when it comes to tea.” Thorin laughed.   
“I fucking hate hipsters!” Bilbo began laughing too and Thorin walked over. “Lemme see.” He leaned over the small man and opened the only cupboard in the entire kitchen. Tins of tea stood there. Mostly weird variations of green tea with weird other herbs. Bilbo made a distressing sound underneath him and Thorin went back to his earlier position by Bilbo’s side.  
“The one, which will be least poisonous for me.” Thorin joked and tried to forget the smell of honey that had came from Bilbo’s hair. The smaller man laughed and picked out one, standing on his tiptoes, his bum right in front of Thorin. The taller man had to look away. He felt his baggy trousers getting a bit tight.   
“This ones the best.” Bilbo held a tin in his hands. “Smell.” Thorin leaned down and inhaled. It was strong and smelled a bit like vanilla, when honey suddenly mixed itself and Thorin looked up. Seconds later, Bilbo’s lips were on his, the tin on the floor and Thorin’s hands on the smaller man’s hips. Growling into Bilbo’s mouth, Thorin pushed the smaller man against the kitchen counter and lifted him up. Their faces were now on the same level and Thorin was able to ravish the small mouth better.   
Bilbo’s hands went into Thorin’s baggy trousers and the taller man moaned, rutting against the clever fingers freeing his cock. Thorin’s own ands moved to Bilbo’s cock and soon both were panting and moaning, At some point, Bilbo nearly lost his grip and Thorin kept him from falling down. Taking Bilbo’s small hands and putting them on the counter was hard work, because Bilbo kept moaning and tried to regain his place around Thorin’s cock.   
The tall man growled in annoyance and Bilbo replied with a high-pitched moan, but kept his hands were they where. Thorin wrapped his broad hand around Bilbo’s and his cock and yanked them both of. The feeling of the other cock against his own drove Thorin crazy and he growled low, followed by Bilbo’s moans. Both came soon after. Exhausted, Bilbo fell against Thorin and suddenly sighed.   
“The tea.” He whispered sadly.


	20. Flower Crowns and Handkerchiefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes horribly wrong / maybe culture misunderstandings, but this time it's BILBOS fault and THORIN is the one getting sad/angry/whatever. I'd really like to read this since it's usually oblivious!Thorin who makes the mistake. XD idea by Raire

Bilbo laughed loudly. Fili tried desperately to make a flower crown. Gently the hobbit took away the poor flowers from the heir and braided them gently into a crown.

   “Here you go.” The hobbit put the flowers on the prince’s head, not noticing at first the shocked expression of Fili and his brother beside him. When both didn’t stop looking highly offended and hurt, Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. “What is it?”

   “Bilbo, we thought you love Thorin!” Kili said, nearly shouted.

   “But I still love him!” Bilbo said, now feeling the fear bubbling up in him.

   “You must know…giving flowers or crowns of flowers to someone your gender and if you are married…means you want an affair with that person.” Bilbo’s eyes widen.

   “I didn’t knew that!” The hobbit flushed after Fili’s calm explanation. He lifted his hands to the prince’s head and right that moment, Thorin entered the small garden he had made for his husband.

   “Bilbo!” he shouted, smiling happily, but then he saw the scene in front of him, his expression faltered and his eyes went empty.

   “No, no, no! It’s not what it looks like!” But the King under the Mountain had already turned. Bilbo wanted to run after him, but Kili’s hand curled around his wrist.

   “We will talk to him. But even if we can make him understand, it wouldn’t be clever to stay here for the next few hours. This is a serious issue.” Bilbo felt tear burning behind his eyes and he bit his tongue. Fili smiled gently.

   “Relax Bilbo. Everything will turn out to be fine. If we can’t make him understand, mother will kick his ass.” Though Bilbo was still heartbroken, he nodded. “It would be best if you go to Dís. She’ll explain everything better.” Nodding, the hobbit left the king’s chambers to walk to his sister-in-law. When he had knocked, the dwarrowdam opened and smiled.

   “Bilbo! What’s the matter?” She asked cheerfully. But Bilbo sobbed and he felt hot tears burn down his cheeks and he whimpered. Dís hands went to his shoulders and led him inside, the air moist and filled with the scent of vanilla and other spices. Leaning against the woman, head buried in her long, black hair, the small hobbit sobbed.

The silence and calm coming from Dís calmed him, but whenever he remembered Thorin’s face and the hurt displayed on his face, he began sobbing again. But never Dís shifted or said something. Her hands laid on his shoulders and her head rested on his. Her slow and calm breath relaxed him. After what felt was like hours, he lifted his head from the woman’s shoulder and sniffed. Her face, hard and shaped a lot like Thorin’s, was worried and she looked sad.

   “Do you want to have some cake?” Bilbo was only able to nod and Dís stood up from the couch. She came back a few minutes later with two plates. There was sweet cake on both. “Honey-Cake.” She said and handed Bilbo the plate. While he ate, he felt her gaze on him and bit his lip from time to time. Then he put the plate down.

   “I did something unbearable and terrible.” He sobbed again. Dís strong hand rested on his shoulder. “I made with Fili and Kili flower crowns. Not knowing…about it, I put one on…” He started crying again and fell into Dís arms. She pulled him closer and patted his hair.

   “I have expected something like this. Hobbits and Dwarrow have different traditions and neither of us knows much about the culture.” Her voice was just a whisper. “With me and Vili was already complicated, because he was a Broadbeam, but…” She didn’t finish her sentence.

   “I feel so stupid. That I have never asked.” Bilbo sat up again, still crying. “This is so stupid and all because of me.” He hugged himself, sobbing silently. But Dís was already with her hands on his arms.

   “Bilbo.” She said so gentle. “Thorin loves you more than anything else and he would never hate you for not knowing. How can he know something about…I don’t know farming…something typically hobbit-y. He was never interested in it and never will be. Why would you, the king’s consort of all people, want to know how to start an affair?” She smiled gently.

“Don’t blame yourself. This is nothing irreversible. We will be able to fix it. I bet Fili and Kili are talking to my brother right now?” Bilbo nodded only. “That’s good. Then he will understand. And if he still stays a dickhead.” Dís grinned despite the situation and nodded towards the wall, where her huge axe hung under her shield and armour. Bilbo laughed, a sound so loud that it pained him. It felt weird to laugh when he had just cried.

   “Thanks Dís. I wouldn’t know, what to do without you.” She grinned.

   “That’s something a lot of people ask themselves.” Again, Bilbo laughed. The dwarrowdam smiled and rose. “I will go to my brother and talk with he. He will understand the situation.” When the woman had left, Bilbo curled up on the sofa and waited. He doze of, though his heart beat hard and he was nervous beyond anything. When the door then opened it was hesitant and gentle. In the door, Thorin stood. His face was sad and tired. Bilbo shot up.

   “Thorin.” He said and slid from the sofa on his knees. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me!” He said, head bowed. There was no answer from his husband, but then there were a robe, boots and a fur coat he knew far too well. Thorin knelt down too, taking Bilbo’s now upturned face into his big hands.

   “Don’t apologize. There’s nothing you did wrong. I cannot be angry with you for not knowing such a thing. I know, that flower crowns mean something different in hobbit-language.” He leaned over to his husband, the crow crown on his head glinting in the firelight. “Bilbo, I should apologize for frighten you.” The king smiled and kissed his husband on the lips.

   “But Thorin…”

   “No Bilbo.” The king’s deep voice resonated in the small space between their bodies, breaths uniting in the air. “We won’t misunderstand something like that ever again. We will both be patience with each other.” The hobbit nodded, forehead brushing against Thorin’s crown.

   “Yes.” He smiled gently and received another kiss.

   “Is there something similar in the Shire?” Thorin asked gently. “You know…propositioning to someone?”

   “That would be giving the one you want a flower, that means passion, no matter which one, in a handkerchief with your name on it.” Bilbo blushed hard. Thorin only hummed deep in his chest.

 

A few days later, Bilbo found on the bed a big thing…that was dark blue and smelled like flowers. When he opened it, he saw…a whole lot of flowers and Thorin’s name, his full name on the corner of the biggest handkerchief he ever had seen. He sighed.

   “This is ridiculous.” He said, but he picked up the flowers. “Let’s see. Yellow, red and purple turnip…helplessly in love, declaration of love (He blushed hard) and royalty. A red rose…passionate love (Bilbo was now nearly as red as the flower he held). There are some Bachelor Buttons and they mean…uhm anticipation (He rolled his eyes at his husband). Is this yellow or bronze?” Bilbo picked up a chrysanthemum.

   “So either excitement or…secret admirer? And a delphinium…”

   “And the merchant said, it means boldness.” Said Thorin behind his husband. Bilbo dropped the flower on the bed.

   “Are you naked.” Thorin hummed in reply and his hands encircled Bilbo’s waist. “Where you hiding in the cupboard?” Thorin hummed louder and Bilbo gave in.

 

 

http://www.aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


	21. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Hood AU Thorin could be Robin Hood, the company could be thorins "merry men", and bilbo would replace maid Marion. XD I would so read that. Olivia

Thorin rode closer, always on his guard, as he watched the carriage pass through the woods. His men were already on their positions, when he stepped out of the bushes. Before the guards, who travelled with the carriage had realized, what was happening, the company already surrounded them.

   “Surrender. We usual do not kill, but if you threaten us, we will maybe use our weapons.” Thorin said, the smug grin on his features infuriating his victims.

   “Alright, Thorin Oakenshield.” The coachman spat out and released the reins.

   “You know my name? Then you know, what will happen now. Turn out your pockets and give us everything you got.” Dwalin, Thorin’s best mate stepped next to his leader, when the coachman snarled and knocked against the wood of the carriage. Soon after the door opened and someone left it.

   “Thorin.” Said a far too familiar voice. “You seem to take pleasure in stopping my carriage every now and then, do you?” Bilbo Baggins, son of the former sheriff looked at Thorin Oakenshield. The other man only nodded and then everything happened very fast. The two guards were knocked out, as was the coachman. Bilbo was tackled to the ground and a hood was thrown over his head, muffling the sounds around him and blocking his vision. Then he lost consciousness.

 

He woke in a tent, Thorin Oakenshield only a few steps away from him.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo growled and sat up. “Who do you think you are?”

   “I am the Man of Sherwood Forest. The greatest enemy of the Sherriff of Nottingham and the most good looking archer in all England.” Brushing his long hair back, the tall man walked over to Bilbo, who arched his eyebrow.

   “You are the most biggest fool of Sherwood Forest, if not the world!” Trying to untangle himself of the bundle of blankets above him, Bilbo grunted in annoyance.

   “Let me help you, you damsel in distress.” Thorin joked and pulled the blankets away. Turning his head at Bilbo, he saw the small smile tugging on his mouth.

   “What do you think?” Bilbo asked, one hand on the bearded face of Oakenshield.

   “That you are the prettiest damsel in distress I have ever seen.” The outlaw mumbled and kissed Bilbo gently. The soft scratching of beard against the hairless skin made Bilbo smile against the other man’s lips.

   “But you forget, I am no damsel in distress. Never been and never will be.” Bilbo said cheekily and stood up from the makeshift bed. Thorin growled and stood, wrapping his long arms around Bilbo.

   “Do you really think, I do not hear anything from the castle? Like that Azog fellow trying to court you, so you will be at his mercy one day, as Locksley is?” Bilbo freed himself and stared into Thorin’s eyes.

   “You could have had all that and more! But you decided to be an outlaw, to disobey the Sheriffs orders just to prove yourself better than him.” Tears were now gleaming in Bilbo’s eyes. “Can’t you understand, that no one apart from you is at fault? Do not make this about me, or Azog or the Sherriff. You and only you are to blame.” Jabbing his finger at the outlaw, Bilbo took a few steps back. Then he turned and left, already knowing the way home.

 

A few days later, Bilbo was walking over the courtyard, when he heard screams from the upper levels and when he looked up there, he saw fighting figures. Alarmed by that, he ran upstairs, stumbling over his own feet, when he entered the private chambers of the Sherriff. Smaug laid there, beheaded and Azog by his side. Wide eyed and surprised, Bilbo spotted Thorin and some of his company near the door to the hidden staircase.

   “Bilbo!” Thorin shouted and walked over to him, face and hand bloodied from his murder.

   “Did you kill Smaug and Azog?” Bilbo asked, taking a step back, disgusted by the blood. But Thorin shook his head.

   “Smaug was killed by Bard the Bowman and I have killed Azog with Fili’s help.” To comprehend the situation, Bilbo held onto the table in the middle of the room.

   “Why?”

   “We needed to do something one day and what you told me some days ago…it was true, though I needed some time to accept it.” Thorin looked guiltily and he sighed.

   “I…I can understand it, yes. But you shouldn’t show up for the next few days. Father and me will figure a way out to get everything back into place.” Looking up into Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo smiled. “Thank you.” Getting on his tiptoes, Bilbo kissed the outlaws bloody cheek. He smiled into his face.

   “I hope we see each other soon.” The outlaws voice was hoarse from emotion. Then he turned and walked out, stopping at the door and looking back, his face displaying deep longing.


	22. A Mini Cooper and A SUV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never suggested anything before but....one of them drives a Mini Cooper and the other a giant SUV and they park next to each other in a parking lot. "blushes furiously" (jgs22)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part requested by Annastesia  
> Hope you like it :)

The day had started out bad. He had run out of coffee three days ago, but didn’t want to have his head bashed in with all those thousands of people running to the shop before Christmas, as if hell was going to break loose in a few days. Then his phone had died while he tried to call his mother to tell her, he would be coming on the annually Christmas dinner and had to use his work phone, which caused his boss to shout at him.

Then somehow a cat had entered through one of the opened windows, not only carrying in cold air, but snow and the little beast was running wild, causing the entire floor to run after that little shit. He had been scratched badly, so he was allowed home earlier. Now he sat in his car and was about to cry. A knock on the window startled him. A dark face hung there. Climbing out of the car, he realized, that the man was looking worried.

   “Are you fine?” He asked, leaning against the big SUV standing by the Mini Cooper.

   “No.” He said emotionally. “Everything is shit and that piece of crap calling itself a car is broken again!” He shouted angrily.

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” The tall man said, extending his hand.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” Shaking the offered hand somewhat calmed Bilbo.

   “I am car mechanic.” Mister Oakenshield said. “I could call my mates, so they can pick up the car. I can drive you to the garage.” Bilbo smiled broadly.

   “Thank you so much!” Mister Oakenshield nodded. While they drove, Mister Oakenshield called someone and told him, where to pick up Bilbo’s car. The garage they drove to, stood in the middle of a suburb, the exact suburb Bilbo lived in.

   “I live here, but I have never heard about this garage.” Bilbo said, when they left the car. Mister Oakenshield smiled.

   “This has been my grandfathers, but under my father it bankrupted sadly. When I had saved enough money, I reopened it with some of my family and some friends.” They had now entered the large garage, several cars all over the place. A young, blonde man walked over.

   “Uncle, the black Audi is finished, you can call that chick.”

   “She’s no chick.” A voice said from under one of the cars. “She’s a beauty.”

   “Kili we do not start relationships with our customer.” Mister Oakenshield said coolly and then turned at his nephew. “You call her, you will take over all this one day.” The blonde walked off, not without shooting Bilbo a look.

   “Thorin, there has been a few calls, but I think Balin has taken them.” Said Kili from under the car and a brown head emerged from underneath. “A new customer?” He asked.

   “Continue your work Kili and stop getting distracted.”

   “Yes uncle.” The young man vanished.

   “Working with family is hard sometimes.” Mister Oakenshield confessed Bilbo, leaning in.

   “I heard that!” Kili shouted. But his uncle only snorted.

   “I guess so, Mister Oakenshield.” Bilbo said and smiled, imagining working with Prim or Lobelia.

   “Please, first name, if this is acceptable.” Surprised, Bilbo nodded. “Well then Bilbo, I think your car is here already. We’ll have a look at it.” Walking to the end of the garage, Bilbo already saw the deep green of his car and he smiled happily.

   “Bofur, Dori go and help Kili, he seems to be distracted by flies already.” The two men nodded towards Bilbo in greeting, before they left. Opening the hood, Thorin glanced over it and then leaned in deeper.

   “Seems like the cooling water tank froze, probably some of the tubes are broken. No wonder at these freezing temperatures.”

   “But I put Anti-Freeze into it.” Defending himself, Bilbo looked inside too, though he didn’t understand a thing about cars.

   “It doesn’t matter how much Anti-Freeze you pour into it. At a certain degree nothing works anymore. But it will be a minor problem. We can fix in in no time.” Thorin slid out of his jacket, revealing only an old tank top with oil stains. He picked up a cloth and looked at Bilbo.

   “Do you have any pressing meetings?”

   “No, why do you ask?”

   “I can fix it in about, let’s say one hour. If you want to stay here, you can also go into my office, it’s warmer there.” But Bilbo shook his head.

   “It’s fine, I stay here if it doesn’t bother you.”

   “No, do whatever you want.” Thorin said smiling. He stared to unscrew something and Bilbo just watched. Though his hands were big, they were incredible gentle and Bilbo wondered, how he would treat his lover. Blushing hard, he looked down at his hands. Since quite a while, such a thought hadn’t crossed his mind. But Thorin, all taunt muscle and tattoos, stirred something in Bilbo.

The mechanic had countless tattoos, mostly complicated patterns all over his arms and shoulders. Even through the faded fabric of his top, Bilbo was able to see the tattoos on his back. Without speaking a word, the hour passed by and then Thorin rose, face flushed from work and turned at Bilbo.

   “I’d say we should try if it works.” Thorin slammed down the hood, causing the car to shake a bit and slid behind the wheel. He turned on the engine and Bilbo sighed relieved, when the steady sound of the motor was purring.

   “Wonderful.” Bilbo got over to his car and smiled broadly. “Thanks so much.” Thorin smiled too and nodded.

   “I am always happy, when the customer is happy.” Grinning, the man whipped his hands on the cloth and then led Bilbo to his office. When they where in the small room, Thorin began typing at his computer. Unlike most garages, the office didn’t overlook everything, it was in the back, only one small window to overlook an empty parking lot outside. When the copier spat out the bill, Thorin rose and handed the piece of paper over to Bilbo. Scanning it quickly, Bilbo pulled out his wallet.

   “Do you accept credit cards?”

   “Yes. Give me a moment to find the damn thing.” Kneeling down in front of a cupboard, Thorin dug for the machine. Bilbo stared shamelessly at the man’s ass and then looked away, when he felt his face flushing. “Here you go.” Thorin put the thing down in front of Bilbo. While the transaction was completed, both sat there in awkward silence.

   “Well then.” Bilbo said and rose, putting his wallet into his back pocket.

   “Here, if you need our help once more.” Thorin handed Bilbo a business card over and smiled. “See you.”

   “Yeah. See you. And have a nice Christmas!”

   “You too.”

 

When Bilbo was at his flat, still sitting in his car, he saw a piece of paper on the dashboard. Picking it up, he read a number. He had only recently cleaned the car, so the number…must he Thorin’s. Blushing hard, Bilbo stared down on the piece of paper and pressed it to his heart. He knew, he acted like a lovesick teenager, but he felt just like that.

 

SECOND PART

 

When Thorin’s big calloused hand grabbed his small and soft one, Bilbo jerked back from his half-doze. Feeling the other hand retreat, Bilbo gripped the fingers hard and soon felt the other man holding his hand. The firework was about to begin and Fili and Kili sniggered like teenagers.

   “Okay…GO!” Fili shouted and his brother lit the fireworks. Bilbo didn’t know how, but the two childish men had managed one fuse for all the boxes. When it the started, Bilbo smiled to himself and stepped closer to Thorin, enjoying the warmth the mechanic radiated off.

The sky was already filled with the exploding fireworks and it was somewhat relaxing to celebrate Sylvester with Thorin and his family and friends. None of their relatives knew that they were dating. It had been only a few days, so neither of them wanted to rush into something they weren’t prepared for.

   “Uncle, check this out!” Fili shouted and turned to the two men in the back. When he saw their intervened hands and how close they stood, he merely grinned and nudged his brother who immediately turned.

   “Uncle, weren’t you always saying, that neither of us should start a relationship with a customer?” Kili shouted and everybody turned. Bilbo tried to pull his hand away from Thorin’s but the mechanic held on tighter and sighed.

   “This is something different.” He said, shooting his nephew a look.

   “No it isn’t!” Kili pointed his gloved finger at his uncle, but before he was able to say something insulting, Dís, his mother, hit him on the back of his head.

   “Shut your mouth son and enjoy the firework or I will think of a way to punish you.”

   “But mum!” Kili said, turning at his mother as if she had just stabbed him in the back. “Thorin…”

   “I give a shit what Thorin is doing or will do. You _still_ live under my roof and I am your mother, so obey!” Fili sniggered at that and got himself a hard knock on his head. “You are not one bit better than your brother!” Thorin grinned to himself and pulled Bilbo closer again.

 

   “Do you want me to bring you home?” Thorin asked, after the fireworks ended and all went to pack their stuff and go finally to bed.

   “Yeah, that would be nice.” Bilbo said, blushing. Fili grinned over his uncle’s shoulder.

   “I hope you two have fun!” He giggled and dodged Thorin’s arm, only to stumble into Dwalin who growled low in his chest and took the young man in a headlock.

   “Little one, I’d be quite or you’ll have a problem with me and your mother.” Fighting the broad shouldered man, Fili grunted loudly. Kili came to his help and soon Dwalin fought off the two brothers. Thorin laughed and led Bilbo away from his family.

   “Your family is nice.” Bilbo said, enjoying Thorin’s arm around his shoulder and smiled to himself.

   “They are annoying beyond anything, but yeah you get to love them at some point.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead.

   “Anyway, why so you have that policy of ‘no relationships with customers’?”

   “Uhg.” Thorin laughed nervously and Bilbo grinned.

   “If you don’t want to tell, then you don’t need to.” He said and pulled down Thorin’s bearded face. When they kissed, Bilbo felt Thorin’s broad hands on his back and he pressed himself closer against the mechanic.

   “We have to stop or I’ll fuck you right here on the street.” Thorin whispered after a while.

   “I wouldn’t mind at all.” Bilbo replied.

   “Bu I would, because we’d both get ill.” Laughing, the smaller man pulled back and gripped Thorin’s hand running the last hundred metres to his house. Thorin followed, grinning silently. When they were in the small house, Thorin’s hands made quick work of Bilbo’s jacket while the smaller man did the same to him. Their lips never left each other and even when Thorin lifted Bilbo up to carry him to the bedroom, they never lost contact.

When Bilbo’s back hit the mattress, he clung to Thorin’s lumberjack shirt and kept his legs hooked around his hips. Humming low in his chest, the mechanic undressed Bilbo so gentle as if the smaller man would break under too much pressure from Thorin’s side. Whilst the broad hands roamed Bilbo’s upper body, the smaller man grabbed the front of the lumberjack shirt and ripped it open, sending the button’s flying through the bedroom.

When his cold fingertips brushed over Thorin’s nipples, the tall man ground his cock into Bilbo’s. Now panting, the two pulled down each other’s pants and Thorin began to stretch Bilbo with a bit of oil the smaller man had handed him. As he expected, Thorin was extraordinarily gentle, his hands, though strong, touching him with the greatest care in the world. When Bilbo pulled on Thorin’s shirt, forcing the man closer to him he urged the erected, big cock against his hole.

Panting, the tall man gently pushed in, causing Bilbo to arch his back and break their steady lip contact. Tearing off Thorin’s shirt from the man’s shoulder’s Bilbo saw the massive amount of tattoos spread over the mechanic’s body. Tracing a nimble finger over one line, Bilbo looked into Thorin’s face. The lust and concentration on the man’s face made him even more beautiful.

When the small man nodded, Thorin started to gently move in him. His eyes fluttered shut and his face twisted up in even more lust. Bilbo, though he felt his own eye wanting to close, followed the change in Thorin’s face and then the man hit his sweet spot and he moaned loudly, head falling backwards. Clinging to Thorin like a life vest, the small man wound his arms around the mechanic’s strong neck, wanting to be closer to him, to consume everything of Thorin.

Deeper and harder Thorin went into Bilbo, until he couldn’t take the pressure anymore and came all over their stomachs. Thorin ground one last time into the smaller man and came with a long growl, which rang in Bilbo’s ears. They collapsed on the bed, Thorin propped up on one elbow and smiling. His shirt was ruined, still hanging from his shoulders and back, but he kissed Bilbo gently.

   “Why are you so gentle?” Bilbo asked with a whisper.

   “I have hurt people before and I don’t want to do the same to you.” The mechanic smiled and nuzzled his nose into Bilbo’s sweaty curls.


	23. A flowery Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is a professor for biology and Thorin a famous adventurer, comes back from an expedition

Looking up from his work, Bilbo spotted his new assistant, young Ori, who had just graduated. Though with honour, the man needed to learn a whole lot more. Next to him was a tall man, face tanned and wrinkled. Rising and walking past animals floating around in formaldehyde and dried plants, he tried to think of where on earth he had seen that face before.

   “Thorin Durin.” The man introduced himself and then Bilbo realized it was the famous adventurer, who was specialised on poisons plants.

   “Professor Bilbo Baggins, nice to meet you. Would you follow me to my office? I think it would be best to talk there.” The tall man followed without much of a word, carrying a suitcase by his side. When they had entered the small office of Bilbo, Mister Durin sat down the suitcase next to his chair.

   “You have returned from New Zealand?”

   “Yesterday, yes.” Mister Durin confirmed.

   “No jetlag?” Bilbo asked, while he made some more space on his crowded table.

   “I was living at night there, because it is said, that there are many flowers, that blossom at night.” Nodding, Bilbo sat finally down and smiled.

   “I guess you have some samples in that suitcase.”

   “Your guess it right.” Putting the heavy thing on Bilbo’s table, Mister Durin opened it and took two huge packages out of it. “Open them.” While Bilbo gently unwrapped the first one, he felt the other man’s gaze on him.

   “You have taken over from Professor Oin, haven’t you?”

   “Yes. But he has been my professor and mentor throughout the entire time.” Bilbo held now about fifty packages of welded plastic bags in his hands, all with a certain amount of seeds and one blossom welded separately. Wide eyed he studied the samples and smiled then.

   “Incredible. Only half of these flowers were even described in the biological library here. We’ll be needing Ori to draw them.” Bilbo looked up at the man and blinked owlishly. “Or do you have pictures of them?”

   “My notes, pictures and some drawings are on this stick.” Mister Durin handed them over to Bilbo. “I trust you with them.” Taking the USB-stick, Bilbo nodded.

   “You can trust me as much as you have trusted Professor Oin.” He promised, before tugging it into his pocket.

   “I would also be grateful, if you’d lock all this.” Mister Durin pointed at the opened and the unopened package on the table. “It would be safer and I would sleep better at night.”

   “Sure thing.” Bilbo promised. He had a safe, not only one but two, one openly displayed, the other one hidden behind some books, the most boring ones, Bilbo was able to find. “These things are safe here in the university.” Now Mister Durin unpacked the second package and Bilbo’s eyes widen again. Even more dried flowers and they were a thing of beauty. Studying each of them, Bilbo smiled to himself, tracing the leaves through the protective plastic layer.

   “You seem to be very enthusiastic about this.” Mister Durin’s voice seemed to mock Bilbo.

   “Mister Durin, I am Professor for Biology, don’t you think I am passionate about my job?” He asked sternly.

   “I have never said that.” The man rose and smiled. “I will be here tomorrow when the university opens. Make sure your drawing assistant is here too.” Without another word, the adventurer left, leaving Bilbo to huff in anger. 


	24. My Doctor, My Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101692455900/well-you-are-the-picture-of-health-lieutenant ---- http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/102832695475/just-tell-me-what-you-see-lieutenant-durin#notes  
> *points at fassbender-mcavoyobsessed* Her fault. I blame her. If she wouldn't make those wonderful gif's i wouldn't have been force to write a Christmas Special One Shot about it. She, she's the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part requested by goldberry90 and Raire. 
> 
> I don't know how, but this one is 7 1/2 pages long. It just sorta happened.

Bilbo sighed. His neck was stiff and he felt like a fucking elephant herd had trampled him. For three days on end. He sighed and Tauriel looked inside. Her red hair was done up.

   “Lieutenant Durin is the last one. Then we are finished.” The woman smiled and was about to close the door, when Bilbo turned in his chair.

   “You can go Tauriel. I can to this alone and I think you deserve to go home earlier than me. You shouldn’t waste Christmas with me and some patient.” The woman smiled.

   “Thanks Doctor Baggins.” But the man only smiled and waved her off. He sighed and turned back at the clipboard. Lieutenant Durin was one of his usual clients. Working as a military doctor meant for Bilbo to work mostly with men who either came from or went to war. Leaning back, he closed his burning eyes and sighed. The ring of his phone ripped him from his daze.

   “Doctor Baggins, what can I do for you?”

   _“Hey Bilbo…”_

   “Prim! What’s up?” Primula was his cousin and he planned on spending Christmas with her and Drogo, her fiancé.

   _“I’m sorry…but Drogo’s uncle is in hospital, so we go to his hometown. I’m so sorry Bilbo.”_ He heard her sadness about this happening and also her regret, but still he sighed.

   “It’s…it’s no problem.” He rubbed his face. “I will spend the next few days watching bad telly and eating biscuits!” He said, trying to laugh, but failing.

   _“Oh Bilbo!”_

   “Stop pitying me Prim. I can watch over myself pretty well!” Bilbo said determined.

   _“Okay. Have a nice Christmas!”_

   “You two too!”

   _“Bye!”_

   “Bye!” Putting down the phone he sighed again. It wouldn’t be the first Christmas he would spend in front of his television or in his little library. A knock was jerking him from his thoughts. When he turned he saw the opened door and Lieutenant Durin standing in it.

   “Sorry for intruding like this. Are you alright?”

   “Oh yes. Nothing terrible.” The man, tall and broad, entered. “Just some plans crashed.” Bilbo laughed. “Nice to see you again, Lieutenant.” Shaking the doctors hands, the soldier sat down on the bench.

   “I’m sorry for making your day longer than necessary.” Bilbo waved it off.

   “I have no one waiting for me now.” Putting back on his doctor-y face. “Undress your upper body.” While the lieutenant did so, Bilbo scanned the paper on the clipboard. “You want to go to a training camp? To train or to be trained?” Bilbo looked up and was met with a muscular upper body. His eyes travelled over the broad chest and over the clean shaved, strong chin and the stern face, pale next to the half-long black hair, kept above his ears.

   “To train new soldiers. They think I am to old to fight.” The voice was so deep, Bilbo felt chills washing through him.

   “Shouldn’t this be good news for you?” The soldier shrugged.

   “I have only my sister and brother here anymore.” Bilbo nodded.

   “As always, you are the picture of health!” Lieutenant Durin arched his eyebrows, a small smile tugging at his lips.

   “Thank you Doctor Baggins. I do try.” Bilbo inhaled.

   “Any problems with that wound of yours?” The doctor pointed vaguely to the man’s thigh where a bullet had torn apart the muscle.

   “No, apart from some twinges from time to time.” Bilbo nodded.

   “Can I see your back? The last time you were here, you said the wound there bothers you sometimes.” Standing up, the lieutenant turned and showed Bilbo his broad, strong back. With shivering hands, Bilbo touched the man’s warm and surprisingly soft skin. Flinching at the sensation, the soldier shifted a bit. Bilbo concentrated back on his examination. A grenade splinter had dug itself into the flesh right under the rips. A nasty scar now covered most of Lieutenant Durin’s back and Bilbo saw, that the wound, though fully and perfectly healed, was still not as flexible as normal skin and muscle tissue.

   “The wound happened when again?”

   “Two years ago. We were fighting Azog.” Bilbo nodded.

   “Give it some more time. The scar tissue takes a while until it’s moving and stretching like usual skin and muscle.” Lieutenant Durin turned back and sat down once more, picking up his clothes. Bilbo let his eyes travel over the marvellous body in front of him. He was thankful, that Thorin Durin wouldn’t risk his life once more because Bilbo was worried for the lieutenant. Cheeks burning, he turned back at his desk. He took a plastic cup and poured some antibiotics into it. General procedure.

  “Down with the hatch.” He handed it to Lieutenant Durin and the man threw his head back, shuddering while swallowing. Bilbo watched the man’s Adams apple bobbing on his throat.

   “What are you doing tonight?” The lieutenant asked casually.

   “Nothing, my relatives had to go somewhere else.” Stopping in the door, the soldier turned.

   “Why don’t you come with me? My family’s big and you wouldn’t stick out.” Bilbo looked at the other man with surprised eyes. “Only if you want to of course.”

   “Uhm…Why would you ask me?” Bilbo was looking into Lieutenant Durin’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

   “It’s like…” The soldier leant against the doorframe and sighed. “You have been my doctor for seven years. You stitched me up better than anyone before. Even when you were in warzone, you were so calm and concentrated. I’ve never seen that from another doctor ever.” Bilbo flinched, when he remembered the short time he had spent in warzone in Afghanistan. “And I want to repay you somehow.”

   “Uhmm…” Bilbo scratched his head and sighed. “You know, this has never happened to me before. A patient inviting me over, on Christmas of all days.” He shook his head. “I just don’t really understand it really.” Lieutenant Durin shifted and stepped a bit forward.

   “I don’t know, what the fuck is possessing me right now, but I don’t think I will ever suggest that again. I’ve never done that myself and to be frank, if you were someone else, I wouldn’t ask.” Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up and he looked on his feet for a brief second.

   “Well…before I over think it too much, I just say yes and follow you.” The smile spreading on Lieutenant Durin’s face was worth it, Bilbo thought. If he didn’t like it, he could always leave.

 

After a silent car ride in Thorin’s – the lieutenant insisted on being called by his first name after Bilbo had asked him to call by his first – Range Rover Sport, they walked a snowy path up to an old mansion a bit outside in the woods.

   “It’s beautiful.” Bilbo said, stopping in the middle of the path and looking up to the house with wide eyes. Thorin stopped next to him, towering the doctor.

   “Yes it is, isn’t it?” There was pride in the man’s words and when Bilbo looked up, he saw a warmth in the stern face of the lieutenant, he hadn’t expected from the soldier, from any soldier at all. He knew their haunted eyes, the hard lines of their mouths, not the happy wrinkles surrounding blazing eyes or the smiled those lips could curl into when they saw their beloved again. When the door opened, Bilbo was blinded by the light, but heard a voice shouting loudly:

   “Uncle Thorin!” And then from inside a mother’s voice:

   “Fili stop your brother from running out there!” Bilbo snorted at this and also saw an even brighter smile on Thorin’s lips. When they had reached the house, the warmth wafting out of the door nearly suffocated Bilbo after the cold , fresh air outside. Thorin picked up a small boy from the floor and twirled him, causing the five-year-old to giggle loudly. Another boy, a bit older stood in the hallway and smiled broadly.

   “Brother, nice to see you.” A stout, but strong woman entered the small corridor and hugged Thorin hard, who had sat down the boy.

   “Good to see you too.” Thorin turned, making Bilbo visible. “This is my doctor, Bilbo Baggins.” The woman’s face lit up.

   “Dís Steel, Thorin’s little sister.” She shook his head, her hand forming an iron fist around his fingers. “These are my two boys. Fili and Kili, the youngest.” Kili looked up at Bilbo with big eyes, clinging to his uncle’s legs, while Fili slid past his mother and uncle, who blocked the corridor entirely, to bow before Bilbo.

   “Little show-off.” Dís said gently and shoved her children into the room she just had left. “Take your clothes off and out them on the…well we used to have a coat-rack, but the jacket pile seemed to have eaten it. Hang your jacket anywhere, it doesn’t matter.” She smiled and left the two of them too.

   “Are you alright?” Thorin asked gently, as he tried to find a place to put their clothes.

   “Yes. Your sister looks a lot like you. With the hair and eyes.”

   “I know. If I’d have long hair, we would look like different sized twins.” Bilbo laughed, not really knowing at the thought of Thorin with long hair or the fact that he admitted it so openly. “I have to warn you now. My family is a bit more special than others. Lots of weird uncles and mad aunts. And we are related to a lot of people, so don’t even try to keep track, who’s related to who, because not even we know it really.” Thorin winked and the opened the door, to reveal a gigantic room with mismatched sofas and chairs and an awful lot of people.

   “Ready for battle?” Thorin asked gently. Bilbo nodded and entered with the man. Fili and Kili, now a bit bolder with the company of their extended family settled down next to Bilbo as soon as he sat down. The two of them didn’t spoke a word, but Bilbo felt them watching him. An old man with white beard sat on a chair not far from him.

   “This is Balin, the Wise Old Man.” Balin smiled.

   “You must be the doctor, Thorin has told us about.” Shooting Thorin a look, Bilbo only nodded. The lieutenant seemed to blush, but in the light it was hard to tell.

   “Thanks for patching him up again so often. He speaks fondly of you. Says, that you got more courage, than a doctor ought to have.” Thorin rolled his eyes, but Balin only winked. “I am old and the only thing I am able to do is to mock my family. I have lots of opportunities to do so!” He said and laughed loudly. Another very broad man walked over, even broader than Thorin and whistled.

   “Brother, are you embarrassing Thorin?” The lieutenant by Bilbo’s side sighed.

   “This is Dwalin, one of my cousins.”

   “Don’t forget me!” A voice shouted. The second stranger had red hair and hard features but a friendly smile on his face.

   “An’ that’s Dain.” Dwalin introduced, slapping the other man on the back, receiving an elbow to the rips. Fili and Kili giggled at that.

   “My family likes to embarrass me. It’s their favourite thing to do.” Thorin sighed deeply and looked even embarrassed.

   “Oh come one, we only mean it good heartedly!” Dain shouted and pulled Thorin’s head down to ruffled his hair. That was something surprising to see for Bilbo, for Dain was about one and a half head shorter than Thorin. And Thorin didn’t look like someone who was very much into that kind of stuff.

   “Yeah.” Thorin said from the positions under Dain’s arm. “Good heartedly.”

   “Why has no one introduced me yet to Thorin’s friend?”

   “Probably because you were in that corner snogging your girlfriend, Frerin.” Dwalin said icily.

   “And my little brother Frerin. He’s older than Dís.” Thorin introduced, when the also black haired man stepped forward. He had green eyes and was of slender built, not a thing like his siblings.

   “You look nice, why are you a friend of my brother’s?” Frerin asked.

   “I am his military doctor.” Bilbo said.

   “Oh the tiny guy with the blonde hair, Thorin talks about when he mentions his many wounds?” The face of the man had come closer and closer and now he pulled back and hit his older brother hard on the back. “Jesus!” He said, winked and was off again. Meanwhile Balin and Dwalin had vanished and instead, there was a blonde man sitting in Balin’s chair, Fili and Kili on his lap.

   “That’s Vili, my brother-in-law.” The man looked up, a relaxed and calm expression on his face.

   “Nice to meet you. Someone else, who is mildly confused by this family.” He shook Bilbo’s hand over the heads of his sons. “Though I knew, what would expect me, when I married Dís.” He joked and the three laughed.

   “I’ll get you something to drink.” Thorin said and left the spot by Bilbo’s side. In seconds, another relative took it over. The woman looked at his with sharp eyes and Bilbo realized, that she was Thorin’s mother. It was confirmed by Fili screaming “Granny!” and jumping into her lap. The woman laughed, her stern face all in laugh crinkles.

   “Oh Fili, you get too big for this.” The boy snuggled up to her. “And I too old.” She now looked at Bilbo.

   “I am Bilbo Baggins, Thorin’s…”

   “Doctor, I know.” She smiled again. “I am Dírena, Thorin’s mother.” She shook Bilbo’s hand over the head of her grandson. “I hope he is not as grumpy as I think he his.”

   “I’ve had worse than him. At least he has stopped cursing.” Dírena rolled her eyes.

   “Being in the military is no good, but Thorin’s as thick-headed as I am.” Shaking her head she laughed and then her son returned with two glasses in his hands.

   “Mom. What are you doing?” Thorin asked, the undertone in his voice giving away, that he knew his mother well.

   “Don’t worry Thorin dear, I was just entertaining your friend.” Vili, who had watched the scene so far, smiled smugly and Thorin sighed.

   “Mother, you are insufferable.”

   “As are you. It shows that we are related.” Dírena grinned at her son, who only frowned, but in a good-hearted way. Bilbo had only seen him frowning upon injuries or his fellow soldier. “Oh don’t give me that. It’s Christmas, for Hell’s sake.”

   “Mum!” Thorin exclaimed, eyes wide and Bilbo snorted out a laugh. As if Thorin hadn’t used to say that all the time.

   “Oh Thorin, don’t be such a saint. We all know, what the military teaches best. And now I will check on your sister. She seemed to have talked to granduncle Stevan.” Sailing away, Dírena left them.

   “I love my family.” Thorin said sarcastically and sat down, finally handing Bilbo the glass.

   “What’s this?” Bilbo asked, taking a sip. It tasted like fruits, but also a lot of alcohol.

   “Dírena’s Special Punch for Special Occasions.” Vili said, lifting Kili, who had fallen asleep on him up. “I warn you, two glasses of this and you dance on the table with a hula skirt. And only a hula skirt.” Fili giggled and jumped up, following his father outside.

   “Really?” Bilbo looked at the glass suspiciously.

   “It’s not _that_ bad.” Thorin said and drank the half of it with one swallow. “It takes three actually. No two.” Bilbo laughed and rolled his eyes.

   “And you still drink it?”

   “My mother would kill us if we didn’t. We all live under the constant terror of her. You don’t mock living dragons.” Laughing harder, Bilbo nearly spilled the content of his glass over his pants, but Thorin’s hand got hold of it. The rough hands brought Bilbo back to reality and he stopped laughing.

   “I can imagine. My mother used to be like that too.” Bilbo said casually. Thorin made no comment about the ‘used’ knowing far too well about the meaningless consolations that would do no good whatsoever. And so the two drank in silence, if you could call thirty noisy family members around you silent. At some point Thorin rose.

   “Do you want to dance?” He asked. There had been dancing over the last few minutes and Bilbo was just happy with watching them. Waking from his daze he nodded and lifted. The glasses vanished someplace Bilbo didn’t care and his hand was in Thorin’s big calloused one. Then they stood on the impromptu dancing floor, Thorin immediately lead Bilbo into a fast disco fox.

Bilbo hadn’t danced in years, but after a few steps, his feet seemed to remember the pace and movements on their own and he was just following. At one point he even began smiling up to Thorin and the pace got faster and faster, until Bilbo was panting. Unable to stop the two of them continued their dance until the music changed. Now there was a slower beat and they changed into cha-cha-cha.

Having Thorin’s hand on his waist distracted Bilbo and smelling the soldier scent made him feel dizzy. But he danced through three songs with Thorin, until both were exhausted and needed a break. Walking to the buffet, Thorin still held Bilbo’s hand. They drank another glass of Dírena’s Special Punch for Special Occasions and ate some sandwiches.

They talked, probably only because they were maybe already quite drunk, maybe because the atmosphere was so soothing or maybe just because they suddenly felt comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

When Bilbo woke the next morning he had a terrible headache, but at the bedside table there were already a glass of water and pills. While they kicked in, he suddenly realized the unfamiliar surroundings. Rolling around in bed, he spotted a man’s back by his side, tattooed all over and…a very significant scar.

He had spent the night in Thorin Durin’s bedroom.

He inhaled deeply, trying not to panic, but he was already at the brim. When he looked down on himself, he saw that he was still wearing his shirt and pants. So it was unlikely that they had had sex. Bilbo fell back into the cushions. That woke Thorin, who growled loudly.

   “What the hell?” He asked, when he was able to speak, looking at Bilbo.

   “Good Morning?” Bilbo tried, a smile in his face.

   “Mornin’.” Thorin took his glass of water and pills, before lying on his back. The soft rise and fall of his chest and the rippling muscles all over it caught Bilbo’s attention. He thought, Thorin had fallen asleep, until he heard a soft chuckle.

   “Do you like what you see?” Blushing hard and looking away, Bilbo heard Thorin sitting up. The soldier put one hand Bilbo’s back. “Are you fine?”

   “I shouldn’t be here.” Bilbo said. “I should be in my flat…”

   “Alone and forgotten over Christmas, while I am hating myself here in this room, because I didn’t ask you to come here. No one would be happy with that.” Thorin said gently, his breath on Bilbo’s neck, so close was he.

   “Why do you say that?” Bilbo asked, hiding his face in his hands.

   “Because it’s the truth, Bilbo. I would hate myself for being a coward once more.”

   “You are no coward, you are a soldier, who has seen battle.”

   “I am brave in battle but not in the matters of the heart.” Bilbo still refused to look at Thorin, though now the soldier’s hands were on his.

   “I...”

   “Bilbo, I love you.” Thorin said, kissing the back of Bilbo’s neck, causing the doctor to gasp in surprise. “Whenever I was injured, I was worried, that I might never see you again and when you were in warzone, I was even more worried, that you might die and…” Thorin’s voice broke.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo whispered and lifted his face, cheeks wet from tears. “I feared for you, only for you. Those injuries and they way you came back, like a mute, deaf creature afraid of light. The only reason I was so calm while stitching you back together, was because I couldn’t allow myself to panic.” Lifting his hands to Thorin’s face, Bilbo smiled. “I love you too.”

Without hesitation Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo gently on the mouth. The doctor led himself be laid on the back, while Thorin was above him, ravishing his mouth, fingers making quick work of Bilbo’s clothes. Unable to keep his hands off Thorin, Bilbo’s nail scratched over the muscles of Thorin’s back and chest, fingertips twirling around nipples, making them hard.

Thorin groaned and growled into Bilbo’s mouth and pushed his tongue to claim the other man’s mouth. It was sloppy and wet, but Bilbo couldn’t give a damn about it. He loved every freaking moment of it and he wanted more of Thorin. He pressed himself against the man, pulling him closer. When Thorin gently untangled himself from Bilbo’s arms, the doctor mewled.

   “Shh, you get what you want.” Thorin said gently and pecked a kiss on Bilbo’s head. “Let me get some lube.” The soldier rolled out of bed and walked to the cupboard in a corner of the room. Watching the arse of this man with half-lidded eyes, Bilbo smiled to himself. Then Thorin turned and presented a huge tent in his tight black briefs. The smile grew to a smug grin and the soldier chuckled.

   “You certainly like what you see.” Bilbo hummed and Thorin came back and climbed back on the bed to kiss the doctor, one hand on Bilbo’s stomach, travelling lower, while the other one was beside the man’s face. Pushing himself up on one arm, Thorin looked down, smile on his lips, while he freed Bilbo’s cock and gave it a short pull. Moaning, Bilbo threw his head back and Thorin invaded his neck. There would be bruises and no way to hide them, but neither gave a damn. Bilbo’s nails dug themselves into Thorin’s back, drawing blood.

Hissing Thorin ground his cock into Bilbo’s and both panted loudly at the friction. Soon, Bilbo’s hands were on the soldier naked arse cheeks, giving them a squeeze. Now Thorin began to prepare the doctor. He distracted Bilbo with kissed and bites. When Bilbo moaned again, a sound Thorin started to like, the soldier knew, it was enough foreplay. He lifted off Bilbo’s arse and entered the tight hole in one swift motion. Throwing his head back, Bilbo moaned.

Leaning over Bilbo, Thorin began to fuck him really slowly, enjoying every moment, every moan and every spiking pain of yet another nail in his back. Without realizing he had left his eyes open, though unfocused. Bilbo brought one hand to his face and he looked right into the brown eyes of the doctor. Or rather the black eyes, because his pupils were blown wide. Smiling, Thorin ground deeper into Bilbo, groaning himself louder and louder.

Bilbo gave a high pitched pant, his fingers around Thorin’s thick neck, fingertips buried in his hair. The doctor clenched around Thorin and tossed from one side to another, close to release. Going down on his elbows, the soldier buried his face in Bilbo’s neck and pounded into the doctor. Everything went blank and white. Groaning like a black bear, Thorin threw his head back, feeling Bilbo clenching around him and moaning loudly.

   “ _My_ doctor.” Thorin growled.

   _“My_ soldier.” Bilbo moaned back.

 

SECOND PART

 

Bilbo laid with Thorin on the couch, while Dírena, the only one awake at this hour fuzzed over them, cleaning up in the meantime. The constant chatter of her’s was like a lullaby and both Thorin and Bilbo were leaning against each other sleepily. The content feeling of their hands intertwined, combined with the sleepy warmth of the room and the gentle cool breeze from the only open window was comfortable beyond anything.

   “You two really are terrible.” Dírena scolded them and looked down on them.

   “Pray why mum?” Thorin mumbled against Bilbo’s hair.

   “You bring him here with the shyness of a schoolboy and then you fuck each other in the early morning hour, when everyone should be still asleep.” Bilbo’s eyes shot open and he sat up.

   “Have you heard us?” He asked Dírena.

   “No.” The woman pushed her silvery-hair back and grinned. “But I had a suspicion.” Thorin chuckled lazily and smiled.

   “That’s my mother. Don’t worry Bilbo, fear not, my family is weird, so this won’t stand out much.” Bilbo mumbled something, but Thorin kissed him.

   “Don’t you ever let him go!” Dírena said, one finger raised. “He is a very good man!”

   “Are you talking with me mum?” Thorin asked, pulling Bilbo against him.

   “Is there another fool in the room? Yes, I am talking to you, you insufferable oldest!” Dírena stomped off.

   “She really is terrifying.” Bilbo said, nuzzling closer to Thorin and sighing.

   “I heard that!” Dírena shouted from the kitchen and they could hear her start washing up.

   “Don’t mind her. She knows, that half the family licks her boots because of that. The other one licks them because they admire her.” Thorin smiled and held Bilbo even closer to him. They eventually fell asleep again.

 

When Thorin had brought him home, Bilbo fell into his bed and laughed. Lieutenant Thorin Durin was in love with him! He had never expected this. He closed his eyes and felt the other man’s broad hands on his body, his lips on his and…Bilbo rolled to one side and smiled to himself. His cat, Myrtel jumped on his bed and meowed. The cat looked at him with those deep green eyes. Her red fur was standing in all directions.

   “Hey little one.” The cat purred and snuggled up to him. He dozed a bit, until his phone rang and Mytrel ran away hissing, because Bilbo tripped over himself to get it.

   “Bilbo Baggins.”

   _“He little cousin.”_

   “Drogo!” Bilbo smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. “What’s up?”

   _“I’m sorry for the little incident with my uncle. He fell down some stairs and broke his hip, so yeah…It wasn’t sure for sometime if he woke after the operation. Anyway, I hoped you had a nice Christmas.”_

“Yeah. I got invited by someone.”

   _“Ooooh, a someone. Do I know this ‘someone’?”_

“Do you remember Lieutenant Durin?”

   _“Yeah?_ ”

   “He asked me out…well rather to his family dinner-party. It was quite nice.”

   _“Are you hiding something Bilbo?”_

   “Uhm…well it could be that the two of are dating now…”

   _“Jeezus Bilbo! These are good news!”_

 _“What are good news?”_ Prim asked.

   _“Bilbo dates that Lieutenant he has been drooling over the past few years.”_

“I didn’t drool over him.” Suddenly the doorbell rang. Prim and Drogo were talking, something about dating tips.

   “Guys, please stop that!” Bilbo said and opened the door. To his surprise a sheepish Thorin waited there.

   _“Bilbo are you in love?”_ Prim asked loudly, giggling.

   “I think so.” Bilbo ended the call and smiled at Thorin.

   “You think so?” The soldier asked, one eyebrow arched.

   “I am certain.” The doctor replied and kissed his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly falling asleep on my desk right now, but i am giddy with happiness. This ship means so much to me :)  
> 


	25. Ratings and shit!

So here is the rating (29th of December '14) (before my little creep attic :D)

Kudos:

  1. 100 Kudos: The Smell of Flowers and Ink
  2. 65 Kudos: On The Train
  3. 64 Kudos: Love Notes
  4. 58 Kudos: The Pencil of Love
  5. 54 Kudos: Snowballfights and Hot Chocolate
  6. 52 Kudos:A Mini Cooper and A SUV
  7. 40 Kudos: The Kingdom Next Door
  8. 38 Kudos: A Unexpected Meeting & Flower Crowns and Handkerchiefs 
  9. 36 Kudos: Knitting Teacher 
  10. 34 Kudos: A Happy Meeting



A total of 878 Kudos on all fics!

Comments:

  1. 12 Comments: Snowballfights and Hot Chocolate
  2. 10 Comments: My Doctor, My Soldier
  3. 9 Comments: A Mini Cooper and A SUV
  4. 8 Comments: The Pencil of Love
  5. 6 Comments: The Smell of Flowers and Ink & Have A Cup of Tea, my Number...and probably my Heart & Lost and Found



A total of 95 comments!

I thank all of those, who have been with me, namely fredda, Raire, jgs22, Travelling_Deerstalker, Vil, GMS (aka fassbender-mcavoyobsessed), goldberry90, Annastesia and chrisdurin (yes you too. I spotted you). I thank you for staying with me, though some of the fic didn't turn out as i wanted them to. 

I promise, that i try to write more for the other fics, but i can't promise anything, 'cause i got a new ship and damn i want to write too much with them -.-.

*bows* have a nice New Year and don't over do the drinking! 


	26. A Special New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year you all.  
> I don't know, when midnight is in your country or when you read it. So i just post it now, hoping you have or will have a wonderful New Year.

 Bilbo and Thorin both sighed, when they finally saw the small house on the end of the snow-covered street. They have had a long day of exhausting driving and now they finally saw their destiny. A black Range Rover stood in front of the house and there was light in some windows.

   “Have they waited for us?” Thorin asked, as he lifted out the bags.

   “I don’t know.” Bilbo said, feeling unsure about it. Then the door burst open and a young woman waved at them.

   “Hello!” She shouted, a dog by her side. “Beorn, stay!” The big, bear-like creature crept back.

   “Nice to meet you Miss Frey.” Thorin shook the woman’s hands.

   “Charlotte, please.” She said gently and took one of the bags from Bilbo to shake his. “Come inside it’s warm in here.” Beorn the big dog stood in the doorway to the living room. The entire house was made of wood, but the floor was covered in smooth wood. Frame paintings and drawing covered the rough wall and the warmth was incredible.

   “We took the liberty to heat the house up. Hope you don’t mind.” Brushing her tousled blonde hair out of her face she sat down the bags near the couch.

   “No it’s fine.” Thorin said and took a look around. The black satin couch was worn, but still in good shape, the coffee table stained and decorated with a huge, burning candle.

   “So, this is the living room. Feel free to read any of the books, but please return them in the same shape as you took them.” Her English had a funny accent, probably because she was Swiss. “The fire wood in in the garage, if you need more. There is an explanation on how to start a fire by the oven.” Pointing at the oven, a dark-green monstrosity in one corner, Thorin nodded.

“Here is the kitchen. The fridge is filled as promised and here are the cutlery, the plates, glasses and this is the dish washer.” Charlotte pulled out several drawers and opened some cupboards. “If you break something, please tell me okay.” The door suddenly opened. A dark haired woman looked inside.

   “I’ve finished. I’ll be waiting in the car.” She said and left.

   “My girlfriend.” Charlotte said with a smile. Then she led the two of them through the door into a corridor. “This here is the toilet.” Pushing open a door, a small tiled room was visible. “Toilet paper in the cupboard down there.” Charlotte continued to walk down. “This is the drying room, but I expect you don’t need them, for you don’t go skiing.” She continued down the corridor and walked up some stairs. “This is the bedroom, over there is the bathroom. The general heating system is coordinated from here, explanation is taped here.” She sighed.

   “That was a lot.” Bilbo said.

   “I know, I’m sorry.” Charlotte laughed. “I hope you can remember everything. If you need help, be it the heating or if you can’t drive down to the village, just call me. I think you got my number.” Thorin nodded.

   “I thank you for the little tour.” The tall man said.

   “I whish you a happy stay and yeah…enjoy the firework tonight.” Charlotte waved and walked down and soon they heard the front door close. Bilbo inhaled.

   “I still can’t believe it.” He said with a little, dreamy smile.

   “Believe what?” Thorin asked gently, kissing the top of the smaller man’s head.

   “That we are married and on our honeymoon.” Chuckling the taller man turned his husband to his.

   “Well Mister Baggins-Durin you seem to be a little bit forgetful.” Kissing the awaiting lips of his love, Thorin hummed.

   “Not really Mister Durin-Baggins.” Bilbo whispered back and twisted his marriage band. “There’s someone and something constantly reminding me of it.”

   “Something?” Thorin asked mockingly.

   “This arse.” Reaching around his husband, Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s booty. Chuckling low in his chest, Thorin pulled Bilbo close.

   “You little kinky bastard.”

   “Your little kinky bastard.”

   “As I am your big kinky bastard.”

   “If we don’t stop right now we will never we able to unpack and start dinner.” Thorin moaned in protest as Bilbo pulled away.

 

The evening was filled with unpacking and the usuasl What-the-hell-is-this or Wheree-the-fuck-is-that. Thorin checked the fridge and started cooking pasta with the ingredients he found. Meanwhile Bilbo looked over the huge library. There were many books in German, some French and a surprisingly big ammout of English books. He settled down on the sofa with an old volume of _Agatha Christie’s – Hercule Poirot_. The clatter of Thorin cooking in the kitchen brought Bilbo into a daze.

   “Can you be a dear and set the table.” Bilbo lifted himself slowly from the sofa, his legs stiff and feeling sleepy.

   “If you’d tell me where the dining room is.”

   “It’s here.” Thorin pushed one door open and a big, but still cozy room was visible. The large rough wooden table was covered with a simple white table cloth and the windows were decorated with ice.

   “It has been the better decision than the spa hotel, wasn’t it?” Bilbo said, kissing Thorin’s cheek while he started to set the table.

   “Gandalf always suggests the right thing, doesn’t he?” Bilbo chuckled and stole a caper from the cutting board. Thorin growled playfully and Bilbo grinned enjoying the salty-bitter taste of the pickled flower bud. He snuggled back on the sofa, until Thorin called him and the two sat down to eat.

   “What did Charlotte meant, when she said, we should enjoy the firework?” Bilbo asked, as he tried not to soil the table cloth.

   “I think from up here we got a nice view over the town a bit further down the vale. I suppose it looks nice.” Thorin said and took a sip of his beer.

   “Mmh. We should at least go out at midnight. If we are awake by then.” Laughing Bilbo looked at his husband.

   “I want to be awake at the first Sylvester we celebrate as a married couple.” The affection in Thorin’s eyes melted Bilbo to a puddle of emotions. He reached over the table and took Thorin’s hands, squeezing it.

   “That would be very nice indeed.” Thorin lifted their hands and kissed Bilbo’s knuckles.

   “Let’s hope it will be memorable.”

 

 

Bilbo was freezing and shivering from lack of sleep, but he followed Thorin outside, both a glass of champagne in their hands and walked on the veranda. Their breaths were visible in the night’s air and Thorin pulled Bilbo against his chest, kissing his husband gently. The alcohol was heavy on his tongue but Bilbo quite enjoyed it.

   “It’s nearly midnight.” Bilbo mumbled and turned his attention on the lights of the village below. The faint lights were visible and then suddenly in a church bells started to rang. Others fell into the chorus and in the same moment, the first fireworks were lit. The bright explosions and patterns in the sky mixed with the loud banging of church bells and the sounds of the explosions were miraculous for the newly weds.

   “Beautiful.” Thorin clinked his glass against Bilbo’s. “A happy new year, my dear husband.” Bilbo smiled affectionately up to his husband.

   “Let it be a adventurous one.” He replied and took a sip. The two watched the fireworks for some time, but Bilbo nearly fell asleep standing, Thorin ushered him inside and soon the two of them were laying in their beds and sleeping soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I am not Swiss, i am German  
> 2) I do not own a cabin in the woods in Swiss (though it would be nice)   
> 3) I don't have a dog called Beorn (he's actually called Balu and is the cutes shit you've ever seen)  
> 4) I don't have a girlfriend (still none)  
> 5) My name's not Charlotte Frey


End file.
